Hit me with your best shot
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Kensi gets set up on a blind date with a certain blond dectective. Set before Hand to hand and goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

Hit me with your best shot.

Rating M

Summary. Kensi is set up on a blind date by an old friend. All she knows is he's a cop and likes to surf. Takes place before Hand to Hand and beyond.

"Sara seriously I don't need to be set up." Kensi said. She had the phone in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Yes you do. Look he works with Matt and he loves to surf."

"So he's a cop big deal."

"Look Kensi you have been down for weeks now It's all set for Friday night, your going or I'm giving him your home address."

Great that's all Kensi needs is the guy showing up at her door.

"Fine I'll meet him. He better be hot."

"Oh believe me Marty is very hot. Tan, blond hair and OMG! Is he built."

Kensi hung up and groaned. Ok so she had been down. Losing a partner will do that to you. She's known Sara sense joining NCIS as they had been in many of the same classes so Sara knew Kensi was a Navy cop because so was she. Well she was until she got married to Matt and started having kids.

Kensi sighed and opened another beer. And his name would have to be Marty. Seriously no hot guy was ever named Marty.

That Friday morning Kensi got a text from Marty. *Hey I made us reservations at the shack, Sara said you know where it is. I'll meet you there at 7. I'll be wearing a blue shirt.*

Kensi sighed and put her phone down.

"Problem Kens?" asked Callen.

"No I have a blind date tonight and I'm just not into going."

"So cancel."

"I can't I promised my friend Sara I'd go."

Kensi sent a text back letting Marty know she'd be there. She chose a dark grey dress that was dressy but not too dressy. She pulled up in front of the Shack at ten to seven. She looked around and spotted a man with shaggy blond hair standing out front holding one rose.

Ok if that is Marty he really is hot. Well that was one plus for him. And he's a cop which means she didn't have to totally lie to him. She just wouldn't tell him she was an undercover agent.

Kensi took a deep breath and got out of her car. Marty looked her way and smiled. Kensi couldn't help but smile back. As soon as she got close enough to see his eyes she was hooked. Ok he was really hot.

"Hey you must be Kensi." Marty handed her the rose. "I'm Marty Deeks. Most people just call me Deeks."

"Hi, and yes I'm Kensi, Kensi Blye."

"Well Kensi lets go in and let them know where here. I can't believe how fast this place fills up."

"Well they have the best fish tacos in town." Kensi let Marty open the door and hold it for her. They were sat out on the deck and Kensi blushed when she realized Marty was watching her.

"So Kensi, Sara tells me you're a Navy Cop."

"Yes I am."

"What made you decide to do that?"

"My dad was a Marine." Kensi took a sip of her beer. "Why did you become a cop?"

"The uniform, girls love the uniform." Deeks smiled at her and Kensi laughed.

Kensi found herself enjoying herself more than she had in a long time. Too bad she never got past the second date with a guy.

After Dinner and of course desert Deeks walked Kensi back to her car. "I really enjoyed myself tonight." Said Kensi.

"So did I. I didn't really want to come but Sara insisted we were perfect for each other and I guess she was right."

Kensi felt herself blush once more.

"Kensi I'd like to take you out again tomorrow how about it?"

"Ok what did you have in mind?'

"How about I give you a surfing lesson and we spend the day at the beach?"

"Ok should I meet you there or did you want to pick me up?"

Deeks smiled. "I'll pick you up around 9 if that's ok?"

"That's fine." Kensi texted him her address and opened her car door. She tuned to say good night and gasped when Deeks leaned in and kissed her.

They both moaned into the kiss and Kensi felt Deeks wrap his arms around her. It was like a shock was running thru her as Deeks kissed her. They pulled back when they needed to breathe.

"Wow that was amazing." Said Deeks.

"Yes it was."

Kensi climbed into her car and drove home. As soon as she got in the door she called Sara.

"Well how was it?"

"Ok you were right he's hot."

"I told you."

The next morning Kensi was up early and ready to go. She pulled out a rarely used wet suit and put it in her bag. She choose a two piece bathing suit and put it on under a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Deeks showed up at nine with coffee and donuts.

"Did you want to come in?" asked Kensi.

"Maybe later the surf is really good this morning and we don't want to miss it."

They ate their donuts in the car on the drive. Once they got there Deeks handed Kensi a blanket and his bag and grabbed two surfboards out of the back of his truck.

They found a spot near the water and set up the blanket. Kensi started taking off her tank top and felt Deeks watching her. She dropped her shorts and smiled at him. Deeks swallowed hard and took off his own tee shit.

Kensi took out her wet suit and started to pull it on. Deeks did the same and soon he was giving her the basics. They paddled out into the water and Kensi tried her first wave. She fell off almost as soon as she stood up.

"You ok Kensi?"

"Yeah I'm good let's go again."

On hour later Kensi was sore as she paddled to shore. Deeks was still surfing so she took off her wet suit and dropped to the blanket. She sat there and watched him for a few waves before he joined her on the beach.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. Sara said you've been upset the past few months."

"Yeah I lost my partner."

"He was killed?"

"I don't know." Kensi looked out at the ocean. "He was taken out of his car one night on his way home. We don't know why. He was only a rookie on the job less than six months."

Deeks pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry Kensi." He kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a while enjoying the quiet.

"Kensi I know we've only had one and a half dates but I really like you."

"Me to."

"So does them mean you'll go out with me again?"

Kensi laughed. "I think that would be ok."

"You know I do go under cover a lot so there may be weeks I don't see you."

"I know. Work can get crazy for me too sometimes."

"Ok just so you understand."

They spent a few more hours at the beach before Deeks took her out to eat again. Kensi asked him if he'd like to get take out and go back to her place. He didn't have to be asked twice.

As they drove back to her place Kensi felt her heart race. Ok so she had one night stands before. But never had she met someone and fell so fast and hard for him. Not even with Jack had she felt this way.

She let them into her apartment and told Deeks she'd be right back. She quickly changed into a tee and clean shorts then told him he could change in her bathroom if he wanted. Deeks changed into running shorts and an old LAPD shirt.

They ate their pizza and drank a few beers while they watched TV. It wasn't even six pm yet and Kensi was afraid Deeks would want to leave. Deeks sat there wondering if he should head home or make a move.

They looked over at each other at the same time and both laughed.

"Um ok I'm not really sure what to do now." Deeks ran his fingers thru his hair.

"You can stay if you want."

"Oh believe me I want to." Deeks turned to look at her. "I'm just not sure how fast you want this to go. I mean I'm fine with waiting."

"But you really don't want to?"

"No I don't want to."

Kensi stood up and turned the tv off. She put her hand out to him and he took it.

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Said Kensi as he slipped his hand into hers. Kensi led him to her bedroom. She was nervous but Deeks looked ready to pass out.

"Ok this is really happening." Said Deeks as he watched Kensi pull her shirt up over her head. "Wow, seriously wow." Deeks wasn't sure what he should do next so he just stood there and watched her strip.

Finally once Kensi was totally naked he started to strip himself. Kensi laughed and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"So do you do this all the time?"

"What sleep with a guy on the second date?" Deeks nodded. "No I don't."

"Good I don't usually do this either. I mean I like to get to know a woman first but with you I just can't help it."

Deeks felt like he was going to stop breathing as Kensi began to kiss down his chest. She loved how his mussels jumped under her touch.

"Oh god Kensi please do not stop."

Kensi lifted her head and looked at him. "I wasn't planning on stopping."

Deeks gasped then moaned as Kensi took him into her mouth. "Shit that feels good." Deeks ran his finger into her hair but let Kensi do what she wanted. It didn't take long for Deeks to find his release.

Kensi crawled up his body and looked down into his eyes. "You ok Shaggy."

"Shaggy huh?" Deeks took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm good very good."

A minute later Deeks flipped Kensi onto her back and began to work his way down her body. Kensi let out a moan as Deeks found his way between her legs. He brought her to orgasm once with just his mouth then a second time adding his fingers.

Once he was done the second time Kensi felt like she had melted. "You doing good there Fern?"

"Fern." Kensi laughed. "Yeah I'm very good."

Deeks pushed the damp hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"You are amazing Kensi."

"So are you."

Deeks slipped on a condom and slowly entered Kensi. He could tell from how tight she was it had been a while. Slowly he picked up speed letting her get used to his size. When she wrapped her legs around him an tossed her head back moaning loudly Deeks sped up even faster quickly pushing them both over the edge.

Later that night they lay there tangled together.

"Ok seriously I think I'm in love." Said Deeks.

Kensi simply laughed and snuggled in closer. She really hoped this was the last second date she would ever have to go on.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hit me with your best shot

Chapter 2

Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who liked, followed and reviewed this story.

Ok so I'm going to rewrite Hand to Hand to fit the story. Hope you like what I do with it.

Kensi walked into the mission that Monday with a huge smile on her face. Callen and Sam both looked at her and smirked.

"Sam I think Kensi enjoyed her date Friday night."

"I do believe your right G." Sam leaned back into his chair.

"So Kensi does he get a second date?" asked Callen.

"He already did and a third date."

"You spent the weekend with him?" asked Callen. "Must be some guy."

"He is."

"So Kensi what's his name?" asked Sam.

"Marty, his name is Marty."

Callen started laughing. "You're dating a guy named Marty, oh that's too good."

"So what does he do for a living, sell shoes?"

"No Sam he's an LAPD detective."

"Your dating a cop named Marty this is really good." Sam looked at G. "What's his last name we can have Eric run him."

"No, I really like this guy and you two are not ruining it for me." Kensi glared at them and got down to work. They guys left to shoot some hoops and Kensi was left by herself. Half hour later her phone chirped. She had a text from Marty. She smiled and opened it.

*Hey Sugarbear miss me yet?*

She sent back. *Yes Shaggy I miss you.*

*On a case right now will try and come over tonight if I can.*

*Ok be careful.*

Kensi smiled the rest of the day and didn't care what the guys said. For the next month Kensi and Marty met up when they could. She understood that he was undercover a lot and tried not to let it bother her.

It was late and Kensi was exhausted when she got home. It took her all of ten seconds to realize some one was in her home. She pulled her gun and headed to the bedroom. It was then that Marty came out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Hold up babe it's just me."

"Kensi dropped the gun and put it on her dresser."

"I didn't see your car."

"It's down the block, couldn't get parked close and I didn't want to take your spot."

Kensi smiled as she watched Marty dry off and got an evil look on her face. He was working on his hair so the towel was over his face. She quickly stripped and before he knew it she was pushing him into the wall.

"Guess you missed me today."

"You have no idea." She pulled the towel away from his waist and pushed her naked body against his.

"Well I guess I need to do something about it then." Deeks tuned Kensi around until she was the one against the wall. "Let's see how much you missed me." Deeks ran his hand down between her legs and pushed two fingers into her. "Looks like quite a bit."

Kensi gasped then moaned as Deeks began to move his fingers. "Yes I think you really did miss me."

"Marty please I need you." Kensi said trying to keep her legs from collapsing.

Deeks lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They both moaned as they joined their bodies. "I missed you too Fern."

An hour later they were snuggled in bed together. "So how's the mission going?" asked Kensi as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Good, I think it will be over soon."

"That's good."

"Kens I know you don't like me going undercover." Deeks held her closer. "There may be times I'm under for weeks or months."

"I know, I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Fern."

It was about a week later when the OPS team got the Danny Zuna case. Callen sent Kensi to check out the gym where Zuna worked out.

Kensi introduced herself Jankalow and was soon meeting the rest of Zuna's team. Boy was she about to get the shock of her life. Standing there in front of her was Marty Deeks.

"Guys this is Danny's girl."

"Yeah how did you find out?" said Deeks trying to stay in his cover.

"Police called me; my number was in his cell phone."

"Danny had a lot of girl's numbers in his cell phone." Deeks was ready to freak out. What the hell was Kensi doing here?

"Well I guess mine was the last number dialed."

Deeks watched as Kensi gave her number to one of the guys and wanted to kill him.

Kensi headed back to the mission. For now she would keep her mouth shut about knowing Deeks.

Eric put the fighter's photos up on the board for everyone to see. The guys started to tease Kensi that she liked Wyler a bit too much. If they only knew. Kensi needed to talk to Marty and see what was going on.

Kensi and Callen headed to Zuna's house. Kensi picked the lock much to Callen's surprise and they checked out the apartment. Kensi checked the lap top while Callen checked out the kitchen.

Deeks let himself in and found Kensi standing there.

"You scared me." Kensi.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi.

"I'm living here, spare room." Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks locked eyes and they both couldn't help but smile.

"Callen can you come out here please?" said Kensi.

Callen walked out of the kitchen and was face to face with Jason Wyler.

"Special Agent G Callen meet LAPD Detective Marty Deeks."

"You know this guy?" Callen was pissed.

"Callen this is Marty my boyfriend."

"This is Marty, you got to be kidding me."

"Hey man how's it going?"

"Kensi you should have said something?"

"I know but I didn't want to blow his cover."

Callen took a deep breath. "Fine bring him with you to the boat shed, I'll get Sam to meet us there."

Callen left the two standing there in the living room.

"So the boat shed?" asked Deeks. Kensi sighed and led him out of the house. Callen was already gone with her car.

They sat around the table listing to Deeks explain why he was undercover. Sam glared at him as did Callen.

"Boy you guys are some serious operators. When I go undercover I go in alone, and our safe house doesn't have a view of the water." Deeks got a cup of coffee and smirked at Kensi.

"So where are your operations, close by bunch of IT guys and lots of technology?"

"Kensi I can't believe you're dating this guy?" said Sam.

"I can't believe you held back from us?" said Callen still upset.

"I had to protect his cover." Said Kensi moving closer to Deeks.

"And you did exactly what you should have done Miss Blye."

"Marty this is Hetty Lang our boss." Said Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks how nice to finally meet you." Said Hetty. "And Mr. Callen I was well aware that Miss. Blye knew Mr. Deeks."

Kensi tried not to let her surprise show. She should have known that Hetty would know. They spent a few hours making plans and going over what everyone knew. Callen was not happy that they had to work with Deeks. He just didn't like the guy or the fact he was dating Kensi.

Sam on the other hand was happy. He got to go undercover and beat the crap out of the guy. Kensi was sick to stand there and watch Sam beat up on Marty. When Deeks hit the mat Kensi cringed. If she didn't have to snoop on the argument behind her she may have ran to Deeks and blew both their covers. Once it was all done Kensi picked up Sam and headed back to the mission. She couldn't wait to get home to Marty.

She found him on her couch an ice pack on his face. "Oh my poor baby." Kensi sat down next to him and took the ice pack away. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Fern you can do anything you want to me." Deeks smiled and Kensi kissed the bruise. She snuggled into him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam had to beat you up."

"It's ok all part of the job." Deeks held her close and closed his eyes. His entire body hurt right now. "I don't think your partners like me very much."

"They're not my partners, they are my co-workers. Remember I don't have a partner."

Deeks held her tighter and felt Kensi fall asleep against him a few minutes later. Yep it was official he was in love with her.

The next day ended with the Marines in cuffs and Deeks still licking his wounds. Kensi had paperwork to finish so they were going to meet up later that day for dinner. Deeks headed to his favorite bar and ordered a coffee. To say he was surprised when Hetty showed up was an understatement.

"Mr. Deeks I have spoken with my Director and he seems to feel that we need a liaison with LAPD."

"No you don't Hetty."

"That's what I told him as we already have one." She handed Deeks a file and a pen. "All you have to do is sign."

"And I'd be part of your team." Deeks looked at the paper. "And what does that do with my relationship with Kensi?"

"Well to start with she would be your partner." Hetty watched Deeks carefully. "Do you think you can handle that Mr. Deeks?"

"Wow, wonder what Kensi is going to think about this?"

"I'm sure she will be very happy." Hetty smiled. "Now Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are another story."

"Yeah I think they hate me."

"They are just very protective of Miss. Blye."

Deeks took one more look at the paper and signed his name to it.

He showed up at Kensi's apartment that night with a pizza and beer. She let him in and smiled at him.

"I have some news for you."

"You're going undercover again?"

"No I got a new job."

"What?" Kensi was shocked.

"Yep seems I'm your new partner as of this afternoon."

"Huh?" Kensi was surprised.

"Hetty offered me a job as a Liaison between LAPD and NCIS. So I'm now working on your team as your partner." Deeks looked over at Kensi. She sat there with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Does that mean we can't be together now?"

"Hetty doesn't have an issue with us dating."

Kensi then launched herself at him. They ended up laying on the couch with Kensi on top of Deeks.

"You're really my partner now?"

"Yes I am." Deeks cupped her face and brought her lips down to his. "You're stuck with me now Fern."

"Good because I'm never letting you go." Kensi said as she started to kiss Deeks once again.

Tomorrow would take care of itself, tonight was all about them.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Hit me with your best shot.

Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Ok so I am going a bit AU on this chapter. I'm skipping the part where Deeks goes undercover for the LAPD. I am thinking of somehow working it into a case for the entire team instead. Also some more Densi fluff ahead.

It was Deeks first day at OSP. He walked in with Kensi and wasn't really sure what to expect. He slowly looked around and let out a low whistle.

"Sweet." Said Deeks quietly.

"What is the cop doing here?" asked Sam. "You come to get your ass whooped again?"

"Yeah Kensi you know you can't bring people here even if you are sleeping whit him."

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen please show our new LAPD Liaison some respect." Said Hetty coming up behind them.

"Our what?" said both men.

"Surprise." Said Kensi. Sam and Callen looked at each other then at Deeks.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mumbled Callen.

"Mr. Callen." Said Hetty again a look of disproval on her face.

"I'm not working with him." Said Sam a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Deeks is going to be Miss. Blye's partner."

"Hetty they are dating do you think that is a good idea?"

"I think it is a fine idea." Said Hetty. "Now Mr. Deeks I believe a tour is in order."

Kensi smiled at Hetty then took Deeks hand to lead him away from the desks. She took her time showing him everything.

"I told you they didn't like me." Said Deeks.

"They are just testing you."

"Yeah sure they are." Deeks gave a little pout and Kensi leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry babe I will not let them hurt you."

"You better not." Said Deeks smiling.

They had just finished the tour when Eric called them for a case. They guys were still giving him looks but Deeks just ignored them. Deeks was determined to prove to them that he could keep Kensi safe and do a good job.

By the end of the case and two days later Deeks had proven himself to Kensi that he could be a good partner. Sam and Callen had to admit that Deeks knew what he was doing.

They all sat around their desks and tried to relax. "Wonderful job everyone." Said Hetty. "And Mr. Deeks excellent first case."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Yeah Deeks you did good." Said Sam.

"Yeah but we need to have a little talk with you." Said Callen.

"Guys be nice to him." Said Kensi.

"Look Deeks Kensi is like our little sister." Said Callen coming to stand in front of his desk. "You hurt her and they will never find your body."

"Yeah guys I get it but I'm more afraid of what she can do to me than what you can do." Deeks looked over at Kensi. "Remember I share a bed with her. She can kill me in my sleep or easily end any chance I have of having little Deeks some day."

The guys looked at Kensi, she simply shrugged.

"He has a point G."

"Yes he does Sam." The guys gathered their stuff and headed out.

"So Kens how about dinner?"

"Ok I was thinking pizza and beer."

"Perfect." Said Deeks. They headed out.

An hour later they were on Kensi's couch. "So I was thinking that maybe we should move in together." Said Deeks.

Kensi looked at him with her mouth open. "Um ok."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured I spend almost every night here as it is and I don't really see us spending too many nights apart now."

"Deeks I think it's a good idea." Said Kensi. She looked at him shyly. "I haven't lived with anyone in nine years."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Jack, we were engaged he went to war when he came back he had PTSD." Kensi looked at the floor. "He left me on Christmas morning and never came back."

"Kensi I'm not going to leave you."

"You better not." Said Kensi. She cuddled into Deeks and closed her eyes.

"One thing I have a dog, his name is Monty."

"Where is he?"

"My neighbor has him, we can pick him up tomorrow and get some of my stuff."

"Ok." Said Kensi. She moved so she was sitting on his lap. "If your place is bigger we could move my stuff there."

"Or we could just get a new place." Said Deeks as he pulled her shirt over her head. Deeks began to kiss his way down her neck. "I don't really care where we live as long as I have you."

"Same here." Said Kensi as she pushed her hands under his hoodie and yanked it over his head tossing it across the room. Deeks flipped them so she was laying on the couch and he was over her. It took a few minutes as he got distracted a few times to get the rest of their clothing off.

"You are so beautiful." Deeks knelt between her legs and just looked down at her. Kensi squirmed as she wasn't used to anyone just looking at her like this. Deeks lowered himself onto her and joined their bodies. "Kensi god I love you." Said Deeks as he began to move.

Kensi gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Deeks loved her. Kensi felt her heart swell and she held him as tightly as she could. "Kensi baby I'm getting close." Said Deeks as he sped up.

Kensi screamed out Deeks name and fell over the edge. Deeks followed her and moaned her name into her neck. They lay there letting their heats slow. Deeks lifted his head and looked down at Kensi. She was crying.

"Kensi what's wrong did I hurt you?"

"No it's just said you loved me."

"And now you're crying." Deeks began to pull away thinking he did something really wrong.

"No don't move." Kensi took a deep breath. "I just didn't expect you to say that so soon."

"Kensi I've been in love with you pretty much sense our first date." Deeks smiled down at her.

"Seriously?" asked Kensi.

"Yes why does that surprise you?"

"I'm just not used to people caring that much about me."

Deeks pulled away from Kensi and picked her up in his arms.

"Deeks what are you doing?"

"Taking my smoking hot girlfriend to bed where I plan on spending the rest of the night showing her exactly how much I love her."

Kensi giggled and buried her face in his neck. Deeks put her down on the bed and began to kiss he way down her body. Once he reached her stomach he looked up at her.

"I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Marty." Said Kensi on a sob. She closed her eye and let Deeks do whatever he wanted to her. Usually when Kensi was with a man she had to be in complete control. With Deeks she happily let him take the lead, tonight was no difference.

The next day Sam decided to put Deeks thru some physical training. By lunch time Deeks was at his desk with an ice pack on his shoulder and one on his knee.

"Sam what did you do to him?" Demanded Kensi as she came in with their lunch.

"Wasn't me."

Deeks grimaced.

"Then what happened to my partner?"

"He tripped over Eric coming down the stairs."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. He looked embarrassed and it didn't help that Callen was laughing at him.

"You should see Eric." Said Sam. "Your boy here gave him a black eye." This made Callen laugh even harder. Kensi shook her head and passed out lunch.

Eric came limping in a few minutes later an ice pack on his face. He stopped and glared at Deeks then hobbled up the stairs to ops. Kensi had to admit it was pretty funny. Callen couldn't stop laughing and almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh…my…god…!" said Callen in between bouts of laughing. "Did you see the look on Eric's face?"

Sam laughed hard and smacked Deeks on the back. "Man he hates you now." Said Sam.

"Great someone else here that doesn't like me." Said Deeks under his breath.

"Oh we like you Deeks. If we didn't you'd already be gone." Said Sam.

Deeks looked over at Kensi and she smiled. Callen was still having issues controlling his laughter.

As the days went by Deeks got into the rhythm of how the Office of Special Projects worked. It took about two weeks for Eric to finally walk up or down the stairs when Deeks was around. He still gave him looks but wasn't out and out mean to him.

Deeks and Kensi found a small house a block from the beach and jumped at the chance to rent it. It had two bedrooms and a small back yard for Monty. Kensi came home from a run to find Deeks sacked out on the couch. He was wearing only boxers and was sound asleep.

She smiled at him and put her iPod down on the table and shut the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch. Deeks gave a little snort and stretched his arms above his head. This was going to be too easy.

Kensi carefully tugged at his boxers till they were down far enough. She couldn't take the grin off her face as she looked at him lying there. Each day she fell even more in love with him. Every day he told her how much he loved her.

Kensi got onto her knees next to the couch and ran a single nail up his member. Deeks twitched a bit but didn't wake up, so Kensi got a bit more bold. She took him in her hand and licked him. Deeks groaned but still didn't wake up. Kensi then took him into her mouth and sucked on him. This finally got Deeks attention and he reached out and grabbed her hear.

"Shit Kensi."

"Want me to stop?"

"Hell no."

Kensi went back to work and had Deeks yelling out her name in no time. This was not something Kensi usually did with guys. She just never felt comfortable doing it. In fact this was only the second blow job she had ever given Deeks. She was really enjoying watching Deeks come undone for her like this.

"God Kensi you are amazing."

"I just couldn't help myself." Said Kensi as she stood up.

"Hey Fern where are you going?"

"I need a shower."

Deeks got up and almost fell when his boxers got hung up on his feet. "Wait for me babe."

Kensi was already in the shower when Deeks joined her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Deeks pushed her against the shower wall and slid his fingers into her heat.

"I think it's time I got to play a bit too."

An hour later they were on their way to a new seafood place that opened up nearby.

"So Kensi you going to be waking me up like that more often?"

"I might just do that."

"Best girlfriend ever."

"Love you too Deeks." Said Kensi as she bumped her hip into his. Sam and Callen didn't understand how Kensi and Deeks could spend every minute of every day together. They just shrugged and smiled at each other.

They got their table and Deeks sat there just looking at Kensi. "What?"

"Do you realize we've been together for over a month now?"

"I know it doesn't seem real."

"When we went on that first date I never thought there would be a second date." Deeks took her hand in his. "Let alone end up living with you almost immediately." Kensi smiled at him and squeezed is hand. "I'd do it all over again if I had too."

"I know me too."

Deeks let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and pushed it across the table. "I saw this and couldn't help but think of you."

Kensi's hands shook as she opened the box. Inside was a copper colored chain and hanging from it a matching set of mini handcuffs.

"Deeks it's amazing." Kensi looked up at him. "I love it so much."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you would catch me buying it last week when we stopped for lunch." Deeks smiled at her.

"How, when?"

"You ran into the bakery for donuts. I found it on that little street cart."

Kensi took the chain out of the box and put it on. "You can surprise me like this anytime you want."

"Good to know."

To be continued. Up next the King Case


	4. Chapter 4

Hit me with your best shot

Authors notes: Ok so a rewrite of the King Case. I need to start watching the old eps again to get ideas for this story. Enjoy

To say that Deeks was ready to freak out was an understatement. He Sam and Callen were out on the street while Kensi and the most annoying thief they met were meeting up with the suspect King. He started to pace and Sam gave him a look.

"She'll be fine."

"I should be in there; I need to have her back." Before Sam could respond they heard a shot ring out. A minute later King left. Deeks ran to Kensi and found her standing there with their thief dead in the chair.

"He just shot him, I should have seen it." Kensi said.

"You did what you needed to do to stay in cover Kens." Said Callen.

"Deeks you stay with her." Sam said as he and Callen left. Kensi was rattled but she kept her cool. Deeks on the other hand wanted to end King with his own hands.

"You ok babe?"

"Yes Deeks I'm ok." Kensi looked at him while Deeks called in the shooting. Once the body was taken care of they headed back to the Mission. It wasn't long before King called her telling her to meet him at his house that he had a job for her.

Once again Deeks was left standing way too far away from Kensi then he felt he should be. He paced leaving a trail in the scrub and dirt. Callen and Sam exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

Up at the house Kensi tried to act cool. When the others showed up and she recognized the woman she just hoped her cover would not be blown. Before she could worry about it King tossed her into the pool then pushed her under the water holding her there.

Above her a fiery explosion leveled the house. Once Kensi was above water she gasped and fought for breath. King dragged her out of the pool and they looked at the now destroyed house. She couldn't think or speak as King dragged her away from the rubble to a waiting car.

The guys all jumped when the house went boom. Deeks screamed out Kensi's name. Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him into the car. Callen was already on the phone with Eric.

They found three dead bodies in the house. One was a woman. Deeks felt his heart stop until he saw the bracelets on the charred arm.

"It's not Kensi."

"Deeks you sure?"

"Yeah, it's our art dealer."

"If they were under water they could have survived." Said Sam looking at the pool.

"He must have had a car on the back road ready to go." Said Callen.

"We have to get her back." Choked out Deeks.

"We will." Said Sam.

That night they were back at the warehouse. Two figures in black made their way inside. Kensi played her part to the letter and soon they were retrieving what King was after.

Just as soon as he had his hands on it the guys showed themselves. King was not happy. He grabbed Kensi and hit her hard. Before he knew it Deeks was on him his fist easily breaking Kings jaw.

"That's for hitting my partner." Deeks then drop kicked King in the ribs. "And that's for hitting my girlfriend."

King lay on the ground groaning in pain. Kensi stood there holding her jaw and looking at Deeks. Sam and Callen knew now that Deeks would go as far as he had to in protecting their little sister.

That night Kensi and Deeks sat on the couch with Top Model playing in the background. Kensi had a beer placed against her bruised mouth. Deeks tried to eat a burger with one hand sense his other hand was wrapped after punching out King.

"That guy had a hard head." Said Deeks as he tried to move his hand enough to pick up his beer.

"And a hard fist." Said Kensi trading the beer for a fresh ice pack.

"You ok there Fern?"

"I will be right now it still hurts."

Monty sat at Deeks feet and looked at the half eaten burger. Deeks pulled off some and tossed it to him.

Deeks looked at Kensi and put his beer down and finished his burger before Monty could. He then pulled Kensi into his arms and just held onto her. "I really thought I had lost you today."

"I know."

Deeks held her as close to him as he could. A minute later Kensi pulled away turned the tv off en led Deeks to the bedroom. They both stripped and got into bed. Kensi pushed Deeks onto his back and mounted him. Deeks lay there and watched her as she moved above him. He never expected to love anyone this much.

He smiled as the handcuff charm dangled from around her neck. Kensi tossed her head back letting her hair drape down her back. Her eyes closed she began to move faster slamming herself down onto Deeks over and over again. Once she came Deeks flipped her over and started to move within her at a fast hard pace.

Kensi wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Deeks do as he pleased. "Love you Kensi." Moaned Deeks as he let himself go inside her.

"I love you to Marty." Said Kensi as she felt herself break apart once more. They lay there wrapped around each other the rest of the night. The next morning they shared a shower before work sense Deeks was in no shape to surf with one hand still wrapped.

They walked into ops and were met with smiles from Sam and Callen. "How's the hand Deeks?" asked Sam.

"Hurts like hell but it's all worth it." Deeks looked over at Kensi and smiled. Kensi smiled back and groaned a bit when it made her face hurt. Callen got up and came back with two ice packs. He handed one to Kensi and tossed the other over to Deeks.

Lucky for them they had no case that day and were able to take it easy and do paperwork. Deeks kept checking on Kensi but she seemed fine. Callen brought her a smoothie for lunch sense she couldn't chew anything yet.

By the end of the day Deeks just wanted to go home and take a long walk on the beach with his girl and his dog. They packed up and headed home to enjoy the weekend. The swung by the house and picked up Monty and headed for the beach. They walked almost an hour before dropping to the sand to watch the sun set.

"So what do you think you can eat for dinner?"

"I don't know maybe some soup." Kensi shrugged.

"I know how about we go home and I make pancakes?"

"Sounds good Shaggy." They were headed back to the car when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kensi, Marty over here."

They looked and saw Sara waving at them.

"Hey Sara how are you?"

"Good." Their friend looked at Kensi's face then at Deeks hand. "What the hell happened to you too? Please tell me Marty didn't hit you?"

"No he hit the guy who hit me."

"Oh thank god."

"Marty would never hit me." Said Kensi.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." Sara looked down at her feet. "So how have you two been?"

"Great." Said Deeks. "Best decision I ever made was going on that blind date."

Sara smiled at them. "I knew you two were perfect for each other."

"Yes we are." Replied Kensi as she wrapped her arms around Deeks. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

They spent a few minutes talking then headed home. Deeks made pancakes and they enjoyed them while watching tv. The bruise on Kensi's face was starting to turn green and didn't hurt as much as it did that morning.

"Can we just stay home all weekend and watch movies?" asked Kensi.

"I was thinking we could spend it in bed." Deeks said with a teasing smile.

Kensi laughed. "That works too."

"Good because I don't want to see you with a stitch of clothing on until we leave for work on Monday." Deeks smirked at her and took their plates into the kitchen. When he came back he nearly fell over. Kensi was standing there in the middle of the living room naked.

"What you said no clothing." She went to pick up her shirt. "Should I get dressed?"

Deeks grabbed her and kissed her. "Don't even try and put anything on." Kensi smiled and pulled away.

"I think I'll take a nice hot bath." She walked away from Deeks and stopped in the hall to look at him. "You coming?"

"I will be." Said Deeks as he followed her into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kensi and Deeks walked into OPS with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Kensi face is looking way better today." Said Callen.

"Thanks its feeling a lot better too." Kensi dropped into her chair.

"So Deeks you give our girl lots of TLC this weekend?" teased Sam.

"Do you really want me to answer that, because you know I will."

Sam gave Deeks a look and laughed. "No thanks man I don't need details of what you and my little sister do in your own home."

Deeks winked at Kensi and she just shook her head. Sam had made the mistake the other day of asking a question he didn't really want the answer too. Deeks decided to give him the detailed version of their night and Sam said he had nightmares that night thanks to Deeks.

The team got down to work figuring today would be just another regular day. In the end they dealt with Russian spies, sleeper cells, fake French Government agents (who learned the hard way not to piss of Kensi) and one very sought after little book that may or may not have even existed.

**Flash back. **

Deeks felt sick to his stomach. They were demanding Kensi, his Kensi to go with them. He couldn't move, he was so afraid they would just shoot her where she stood.

"Don't worry you'll get me back." Kensi smiled softly at Deeks before moving to join the men. "I love you Deeks." She yelled as they forced her into the SUV. Moments later they shot out the tires and sped off. Callen and Sam drove up just then.

"They took her." Was all Deeks could say.

"They want the book." Said Sam. Deeks could only nod. Callen called for a tow truck to come get Kensi's car and then they drove back to OPS. Deeks was numb. He couldn't seem to function. Then Eric told them they had a video.

"Shit." Said Sam. Kensi stood there not moving looking scared to death.

"I sent the location to your phones." Said Eric.

Nell handed Deeks a small book. "I used some of the micro dots we had. If they check them it will give you enough time to get Kensi if they think it's real."

"Thanks Nell." Deeks swallowed hard.

"Don't worry Deeks we'll get her back." Said Callen.

Deeks wanted to kill them all. He hated them for taking the woman he loved, for putting them thru this. He handed the book over and glared at the man. He pulled out a loop and check one of the dots, nodded and pointed to where Deeks could find Kensi.

Deeks sprinted up the steps and to the room he hoped she was in. Pulling the door open Deeks stepped in.

"Deeks turn the lights off." Kensi looked like she was ready to cry. Deeks did what she told him and was shocked to see red lasers surrounding her.

"If I break the beams the whole room blows."

"Bomb squad."

"No time. Deeks I can't stand here any longer, please."

"Ok babe give me a second to think." His mind scrambled to think of a way to save her. One thing Deeks knew was if she died then he may as well too. There was no way he could live if he had to live without her.

He pulled out his laser scope and hooked it onto his gun. Kensi caught on quick and pointed to the point where Deeks should start. Carefully Kensi moved thru the beams. Deeks had no idea how she was bending that way and if it wasn't such a bad situation he would really be tuned on.

Finally it came down to the last beam. "I can't reach it. Kens this one is all you." Kensi nodded and moved under the beam. Finally she was standing face to face with Deeks a set of beams separating them. Deeks reached out his hands to her.

"On three." Kensi took a strong hold of his hands and together they counted. On three Deeks pulled hard and together they were thrown clear of the room from the blast. Thy landed hard, Deeks on his back Kensi on top of him.

"You ok there Fern?"

"I have to pee."

Deeks laughed. "I think I just did." They couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you you'd get me back." Kensi leaned down and kissed him.

"I didn't have any choice. There is no way I could ever live without you." Deeks held her as tightly as he could and took a deep breath. They heard Sam and Callen calling to them.

"Help Kensi up please." Said Deeks. Callen hauled Kensi up and checked her over. Deeks still hadn't moved.

"Deeks are you ok?" asked Kensi starting to get scared.

"Yeah I hit my head a bit when we landed but it's my back that hurts the most."

Sam called for an EMT to check Deeks over then helped him to stand. Sam then lifted Deeks shirt to see the bruising already starting across his back. An hour later the EMT cleared Deeks saying noting was broken and he should take it easy for a few days. Sam helped Deeks to the car and even let him ride up front. Callen and Kensi (after a bathroom break) climbed into the back.

They found Kensi's car back at the Mission with new tires and Deeks was transferred into the SUV. Kensi ran in and got their things before taking him home. Deeks shuffled into the house and straight to the bed. He pulled his shirt off, kicked his shoes into a corner and laid on the bed. Kensi put an ice pack onto his back and give him a pain pill.

Kensi showered then pulled on one of Deeks shirts. She snuggled up against him. Deeks groaned and turned his head to look at him.

"I love you so much Kensi."

"I love you too Marty." Kensi ran her fingers thru his hair. "You're all I could focus on while I was standing there."

"It doesn't matter what we face as long as I have you by my side." Said Deeks. "You Kensi are my everything."

Kensi felt a few tears fall and closed her eyes for a moment. To think she almost didn't go on that blind date. She almost missed out on the best thing to ever walk into her life. Yes they would have met that day in the MMA gym but it wouldn't have been the same.

Opening her eyes she found Deeks watching her closely. "You're my everything too Marty."

They laid there until they both fell asleep. Kensi woke up and put a fresh ice pack on Deeks back. She checked her phone Callen had called twice. She called him back.

"Yes Callen we're both fine. Deeks is asleep." Kensi listened to Callen talk. She found that Hetty wanted them to take the next day off. Kensi was glad as she wasn't sure Deeks could work right now. Callen offered to drop off food on his way home and Kensi thanked him. She went back to the bedroom and found Deeks awake.

"Hetty gave us the day off tomorrow and Callen is bringing us food in a few."

"Good." Deeks moved to stand and groaned. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Kensi helped him get his jeans off and then helped him to sink into the tub. She put some healing salts into the water and left Deeks to rest. She hoped she would be able to get him out of the tub.

Half hour later Callen came with the food and Kensi found Deeks couldn't get out of the tub. Callen wasn't too happy about touching a naked Deeks but agreed as long as they never told Sam.

Callen left after Deeks was standing on his own so Kensi could help him get dressed. After they ate Deeks went back to bed. Kensi sent Sara a text thanking her once more for setting her up with Deeks. Kensi sat on the couch thinking about how empty her life was before Deeks. Today she almost lost everything.

How could one man change everything in her life so fast? Had it only been six months sense they had met? Time had flown by for Kensi. She wanted to do something special for him. Now to figure out just what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Hit me with your best shot.

Authors notes: Please excuse me if I get episode references out of order. I really need to re watch the early eps but need to find the time. So here is a chapter for the ep where Deeks gets shot.

Kensi woke up slowly. She reached over for Deeks but he wasn't there. He touched his pillow and found a note.

*Fern went for a run. Will meet you at work I need to stop by LAPD for something real quick. Love Shaggy.*

Kensi smiled and went into the kitchen. He had made coffee and there was a box of donuts on the counter for her. Ah hour and half later Kensi was at work a smile on her face.

"Hey Kens where's Deeks?"

"He'll be here soon."

Just then Hetty walked over.

"Miss Blye you may wish to sit down."

"Hetty what's wrong?" Kensi felt her blood go cold.

"I'm afraid Mr. Deeks was shot this morning. He is currently in surgery."

Kensi felt the tears start to fall.

"I have to go to him Hetty. I can't lose him now."

"I'll drive." Said Sam.

"No Mr. Hanna I want you and Mr. Callen at the crime scene. You will find who did this to one of our own."

Hetty looked at Kensi. "Miss Blye please call me when you have an update. For now your place is at your partner's side. Work can wait."

Kensi nodded and ran out of OPS. She got to the hospital and asked about Deeks. She was pointed to the right floor. Once there she found a nurse.

"I'm Dect. Mary Deek's girlfriend how is he?"

"Ah yes Kensi Blye correct?"

"Yes."

"Marty is still in surgery the doctor will be out when he is finished to talk to you." She handed Kensi a plastic bag with Deeks things. She pulled out his watch and switched it for hers then held his badge in her hands as if her life depended on it.

She stood by the windows outside of the operating room for what seemed like forever. Finally the doors opened and Deeks was wheeled out.

"Doctor how is he?"

"He is lucky to be alive. Two bullets to the chest, but they were small caliber looked like a .22, if they had been bigger he'd be dead right now." He looked at Kensi and smiled. "The nurses are getting him settled in a room. Once he's all set one will come and find you."

"Thank you." Kensi pulled out her phone and called Hetty then Callen to tell them how Deeks was.

It took about half an hour before Kensi was left into his room. She sat by his bed and held onto his hand tightly. A nurse came in and looked at her. Kensi never took her eyes away from Deeks. Soon she noticed his eyes flutter.

"Marty I'm right here babe."

"Kens. What happened?"

"You were shot."

"I walked in on a robbery. But something was off like they were waiting on me."

Deeks squeezed her hand. "I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Marty. Don't you leave me. "

"I'll never leave you Kensi."

An hour later Deeks was very much awake and complaining that Kensi ate his jello. Sam and Callen walked in grim looks on their faces.

"Kensi your officially on protection duty." Sam handed Deeks a black case. He opened it and found a gun and extra clips already loaded inside.

"I didn't walk into a robbery did I?"

"No they were waiting on you." Said Sam.

"Why! Who would do this?"

"Kensi calm down we don't know. They could have been after Deeks or they could have used him to get to you we just don't know."

"Kensi do not leave here under any circumstances unless we are with you understand." Said Callen.

"Yeah I understand."

"Guys can one of you please bring Kensi some food and coffee before you go?" asked Deeks.

"Sure I'll go." Said Sam.

"Hetty is going to be by soon with a list of people who may want to hurt one or both of you."

Kensi nodded. She looked into Deeks eyes and almost cried. He looked so pale and week. If he was hurt because of her she would never forgive herself.

"Kensi I'm going to be ok." Said Deeks. Both he and Callen knew what Kensi was thinking.

"I know." Said Kensi. She was about to say more when Sam came back from the deli with her lunch. He and Callen then left leaving them alone.

Deeks dozed on and off and Kensi was in watch dog mode. Every nurse or Doctor that came in the room got glared at until they proved they were really staff. She heard two nurses talking outside the room.

"Boy is the cop hot."

"Yeah too bad his partner refuses to leave the room. I'd love to give him my number."

"You and me both."

Kensi could have shot both of them. Instead she told Deeks to scoot over a bit. He did without question and she climbed into the bed next to him. Kensi lay on her side her head on his chest and her arm and leg tossed over him. Deeks smiled and wrapped his arms around her. This is how Hetty found them an hour later.

Hetty wondered why the two nurses at the station outside of where Deeks bed was kept giving the curtain that was drawn around the bed dirty looks. She guessed they must have been hitting on Deeks. At least Kensi didn't hurt anyone.

When Kensi saw Hetty she pulled away and went back to the chair. "Hetty sorry about that."

"No reason to be sorry my dear. Now how is your young man doing now?"

"He's good. Sleep from the pain meds but doing good."

"Here is a list of those people we feel may wish to hurt either you or Mr. Deeks."

Kensi took the list and glanced at it. She would go over it with him when he was awake.

"Now take good care of him. I've put you in for some leave time so you can take care of him once they let Mr. Deeks out of the hospital."

"Thank you Hetty."

Hetty put her hand on Kensi's arm.

"He loves you, that is a precious gift my dear. Hold on to it with two hands and never let it go."

Hetty left them alone once more. Kensi started going thru the list and marked off names she knew where no threat to her. Only a few stood out so she sent Nell a text with them so she could check them out.

When Deeks woke up he was unsure of why Kensi wasn't in his bed any longer.

"Babe why are you over there?"

"Hetty was here. She brought the list of names for us to go over. I'm done with mine so we should start on yours."

Kensi read a name and Deeks commented. Most of them were serving life in prison or were dead. The ones that Deeks flagged went in a text too.

A nurse came in and checked Deeks IV. Kensi glared at her and she left quickly.

"Something wrong Fern?"

"Yes. Your nurses all want to get in your pants."

Deeks chuckled. "Babe you are the only one with that kind of access and you know it."

"And it better stay that way." Kensi leaned over Deeks and gave him one hell of a kiss. "I love you Marty."

"I love you too." Deeks tried to move and winced with the pain. "You know when I get out of here I should make an honest woman out of you."

"Yeah sure. I'll believe that one when the ring is on my finger." Joked Kensi. Deeks smiled at her.

"The ring is in with my socks in the back. Little blue box."

Kensi sat there her mouth hanging open looking at him.

"Don't believe me look when you get home. But you're not to open the box yet. No until I can ask you properly."

Kensi nodded her head. She could not believe Deeks wanted to marry her. Really marry her. She figured if it got to that point it would be years if at all. Ok they jumped into this relationship fast. Moved in together fast. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Mostly Deeks slept. Kensi on the other hand watched. She watched Deeks, she watched the nurses she watched the other patients and visitors. It was late afternoon when Sam called telling Kensi to meet them down stairs. He would sit with Deeks so she could go home for a few hours. Callen would go with her and stay with her for her protection.

Kensi kissed Deeks and headed out of the hospital. She was in the elevator when her phone rang again. It died out so she shrugged and put it in her pocket. Upstairs Deeks cell rang. It was Sam telling him not to let Kensi leave just yet. They had found out who was after her and the man was in the parking lot.

Kensi was walking into a trap. Deeks pulled the IV out, grabbed his gun and hobbled to the elevator. He made it out side less than a minute after Kensi. He saw her struggling with a man and Callen and Sam pinned down being shot at. Deeks Screamed Kensi's name. The man holding her tuned just a bit and Deeks shot him. The bullet went in his head and he dropped letting Kensi go.

By this point Sam and Callen had taken out the other two men. Deeks groaned and dropped to the ground. Kensi ran to him finding he was bleeding. She screamed for help and a doctor and a few nurses helped get him into a wheel chair and back to his bed.

Lucky for him he only pulled a few stitches out. Kensi paced by his bed while the doctor patched him up.

"Babe I'm ok."

"You're an ass."

"Kensi I saved your life."

"And you could have really hurt yourself." Kensi was crying now. This scared Callen and Sam and they backed away to go call Hetty.

Once Deeks was patched up Kensi threw herself at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. When you dropped I thought I'd lost you."

"Babe I'm good. We're good." Deeks held her tightly. "Please don't cry Fern. Your scaring Sam and Callen."

The guys were about ten feet away and looked like they wanted to bolt. Deeks tried not to laugh but the looks on their faces were priceless. He grabbed his phone and clicked a photo to show Kensi after she stopped crying.

Two days later Kensi was allowed to take Deeks home. She hadn't been back to the house sense he was shot. She went to work then to the hospital and slept next to Deeks each night. She couldn't sleep in the bed without him there.

Kensi got him settled and ordered pizza. She made herself busy doing laundry and cleaning up. Usually Deeks did all this because he said she didn't know how to. It may not be up to his standards but it would do for now.

"Hetty have me the week off so I can take care of you."

"More like kill me." Deeks said. "Kensi I love you more than anything in this world but we both know you'll go crazy being around the house all day."

"I know, I told her that. She said I can come in and do paperwork if I get too bored."

"Ok. So are you going to look for the ring now?" asked Deeks as Kensi began to put his socks away.

"No I'm not."

"Why don't you want to see if it's really there?"

"No."

"Ok. What did you do with my Kensi?"

She looked at him and laughed. "I believe you Deeks. Just like I know you'll give it to me when the time is right." The doorbell rang and Kensi went to get the pizza. She would never admit to him she was scared to death. Scared that there really wasn't a ring and more scared that if there was Deeks would just end up leaving her in the end.

For now she would wait and see if it really happened. Her job right now was to take care of Deeks and that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hit me with you.r best shot.

Authors notes: To the guest reviewer who bashed me for having an M rating, I do plan on more adult chapters. There are a lot of stories out there with a M rating that do not have smut in every chapter. So don't worry we will get there at some point. Maybe even in this chapter. I haven't decided on. If you want smut check out my story Callen Meets his Match.

To everyone else thank you for the kind reviews. I may write chapters out of place to what was on the show. Just depends on what I'm feeling. They will be from the same season but may be out of order.

Plan B

Deeks knew the minuet Ray met Kensi he would love her just as much as he did. Ray was totally taken with Kensi. He called her Wikipedia after Kensi started ratting off facts to correct them.

"You always did have a think for brunettes." Said Ray.

"Yeah tell me about it." Deeks looked over at Kensi. She was smiling at them and Deeks felt so blessed that she chose to be with him.

"I can't believe you two met on a blind date."

"Yeah, neither of us really wanted to go but we did and found our better half."

In the end Ray had almost given up everything to get to the woman he loved. Deeks was surprised to find out his old friend was going to be a dad. Neither Deeks or Ray had a good childhood. Neither knew how to be a father. Ray was willing to give it a try. Maybe Deeks was too.

As Ray and his girlfriend got ready to drive away Ray turned to Deeks. "Make sure I get photos from the wedding and of course baby pics."

"I will man." Ray looked past Deeks to Kensi.

"Take care of him Wikipedia."

"I will Ray."

Kensi wrapped her arm around Deeks and together they watched them drive away. Hetty had promised that she would act as a go between to get messages to the old friends.

"So you talked to Ray about us having kids?"

"Maybe."

Kensi was not really thrilled with kids. She didn't like kids when she was one. Now as an adult she didn't really think she wanted any of her own. But Deeks did. So this meant that Kensi had to rethink the whole kids thing. Maybe a little Marty running around wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"You ok there Fern?"

"Yeah was just thinking."

"About?"

"Kids."

"So does my Fern want to go home and make little mutant ninja assassins with yours truly?"

"Not right this second." Kensi laughed at him. "But someday I wouldn't mind having one or two."

"Yeah I guess we should get married first then think about kids."

Kensi started walking back to the car.

"So can we at least practice when we get home?"

"Yes Deeks we can practice."

"Can I bend you over something?" Kensi almost choked on her bottle of water. "I take it that's a no?"

"I didn't say that." Kensi buckled her seat belt. "I just didn't expect that question."

Deeks cocked his head to the side and looked at her. Yes they had a very active sex life but most of it took place in the bedroom on the bed. A few times on the couch and a few times up against the wall. Never had Deeks even tried to bend her over something.

"So….. do I get to bend you over something or not?"

Kensi looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. She took a deep breath.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Deeks smirked at her now. She had admitted to him that when she was Jack they were never very experimental. Even the one night stands Kensi had were pretty much her on top then leaving once it was over.

"Ok so we try something new tonight then."

Kensi never took her eyes off the road. The rest of the day went fast and she had forgot about what Deeks had said until they stopped for dinner.

"Just so I don't get shot or kicked in the junk is there anything you do not under any circumstance want to try?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like positions, places, being tied up those kind of things?"

"Oh." Kensi shoved her burger into her mouth so she didn't have to answer.

"Kensi we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know I just don't have much experience with different."

"Ok so we start with a new position and go from there. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Kensi didn't want to admit but this conversation was making her very wet. She loved Deeks more than she had ever loved anyone.

Deeks saw her smile a bit as she was thinking of something. He hoped it was about what they were going to do when they got home.

As soon as they got in the door Deeks pushed Kensi towards the kitchen table. She looked at him then at the table. "I said I was going to bend you over something didn't I."

Kensi nodded and let Deeks undress her. He turned her to face the table and told her to stand against it and lay her upper body onto the wooded surface. Deeks spread her legs and stood back. He loved seeing her there knowing she was his for the taking.

Deeks stripped and went up behind her. He ran his fingers between her legs to find her more than ready. "So you were thinking about this at dinner."

"Yes I was."

"Good girl nice and wet for me." Deeks said as he pushed into her heat. "Good lord Kensi."

Kensi gasp and then moaned as Deeks began to move within her. Ok she had to admit this was really really good. She never thought that being taken like this would turn her on so much.

"Faster Deeks please." Deeks groaned and started moving faster and harder.

"That's my girl give it to me." Kensi pushed her ass up more by standing on the balls of her feet. The small change in position had her screaming out her release. Deeks stopped moving and let her come down. Once she had he pulled out.

"Kensi I'm going to help you lay on your back now."

Kensi nodded and let Deeks move her so her back was on the table. He moved one leg at a time until her heels were at the edge of the table next to her ass. She was completely open to him now and Deeks stood back just to look at her.

He noticed Kensi blushing. She was so brave when fighting all the bad guys but alone with him she let down her walls and showed him her true self. She was slightly embarrassed that she was enjoying this so much. He hoped that with time it wouldn't bother her so much.

Deeks pulled a chair over and sat down. Kensi lifted her head to look at him and gasped when she realized what he was going to do. He was going down on her. Kensi felt her legs shake and fought to keep them where they were. Deeks didn't notice as his head was now between her legs and he was busy lapping up her juices.

Once she began to cry out he added his fingers moving them until she came around them.

"Did you enjoy that babe?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to have me inside you again?"

"Like this?" asked Kensi wondering if he was going to move her again.

"Yep just like this."

Deeks grabbed her hips and plunged into her. Kensi arched her back off the table.

"Kensi you are amazing. I love you so much." Deeks kept watching as his body moved in and out of her. He glanced up a few times to make sure she was enjoying herself. Soon he put his fingers on her clit and moved them in time with his body. Kensi screamed out her third release and Deeks followed her.

He waited until she opened her eyes and scooped her into his arms. Deeks carried her to bed and laid her down on it.

Deeks kissed her deeply. "You ok babe?"

"That was amazing."

"Glad you thought so."

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Sense our first date."

Kensi blushed. "So do you fuck all your girlfriends like that?" She said it with a smile so he knew she was joking a bit.

"I have never done that with anyone. I've done a lot but never like that."

"So what else do you have in mind?"

"Well let me show you."

The next morning Kensi was sore. Deeks had put her in so many positions she lost count. He made sure it was at least three per round. The table had been her favorite. She stretched and lifted her hands above her head. She heard Deeks in the kitchen making breakfast. Kensi got up and headed to the bathroom. Once she showered she dressed and joined Deeks to eat.

"How my favorite girl this morning?"

"Sore."

"Sorry Fern." Deeks put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Guess I got carried away last night."

"That's ok I enjoyed it." Kensi ate then looked up at Deeks. "You did clean the table didn't you?"

"Yes Fern."

Kensi blushed. "Can we do the table thing again tonight?"

Deeks smiled at her then leaned over to kiss her. "Anything you want Fern."

"I just want you."

"Good because I just want you."

Kensi smiled and they headed to work.

They were in the parking lot when Deeks spoke up. "Kensi I really haven't done a lot of wild stuff before either. Most of the women I dated were just that a date. I took very few of them home even if I acted like I did way more."

"Deeks you don't have to tell me all this."

"I know but I want you to know you're different. You're the most important person in my life and I want to explore that part of our relationship with you. Last night was so good. I know it can be amazing if trust each other and are not afraid to push what we are comfortable with. I'm not saying we go all crazy monkey sex or anything but I would like to try new things with you if you're ok with that."

"Is this your way of asking if we can go to a sex shop?"

"Oh god I never even thought of that." Deeks rested his head on the back of the seat. "I am not going to be able to walk today now."

Kensi decided to try something new on her own and leaned over Deeks. "What are you doing? Oh my god Kensi here?"

"Yes here."

She undid his jeans and pulled him free of his boxer and took him into her mouth. It took only minuets for Deeks to spill into her mouth. He was gasping and sweaty.

"You may want to head to the men's room and get cleaned up there Shaggy."

"Yeah good idea." Kensi went in first and was at her desk when Deeks finally came into the bullpen.

"You ok there Deeks. You look flushed." Said Sam.

"Yeah I'm good. Went for a run this morning and I think I over did it a bit."

Sam shrugged and went back to his paper work. He really didn't want to know what those two were up to. Callen looked back and forth from Kensi to Deeks. He had a pretty good idea sense he had seen them pull up outside right after him and that was fifteen minuets ago. He smirked at Deeks and Deeks went pale. That was all Callen needed to know, he was right. They had been doing something x rated in the parking lot.

Callen shook his head. Ok he really needed to get a girlfriend these two were making him feel old.

They got busy with a case and everything else was forgot for the moment. Work had to come first they all knew that. Tomorrow was another day and they would face it together.

End of chapter note: Ok so there it is some smut for my guest reviewer. Hope you liked it. Should I do more chapters like this? Push it a bit more? Please let me know what you think. I want the story to be enjoyable for all my readers.

So hit the review button and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hit me with your best shot.

Authors notes: A request from a friend. Her idea, my version of it.

It had been a few weird days. First off Eric was almost frelted. Yeah don't ask. Then we find out some crazy guy is running around with a dirty bomb ready to blow up whatever strikes his fancy. Then there is Hetty. She's gone. First she had heart to hearts with all of us. Then she was just gone. So now we have this Hunter woman running things. No one likes her. Callen really doesn't like her.

She keeps watching me and Deeks like she's waiting on something to happen. Like we are just going to start having sex right in the bullpen. It's really creepy. I don't trust her. Plus I think she like Callen a little too much. Not that she has a change. I'm pretty sure Callen has a girlfriend. Deeks and I spotted him the other day with a blond. He looked happy, I wonder if she's with another agency. Oh well I have to go Dad, Marty will be home soon. I love you.

Kensi folded the note and held it to the lit candle letting it catch fire. The smoke drifted up into the air and was carried on the breeze. Kensi had read somewhere that if you burnt a letter to a loved one who had passed it would travel to them on the smoke. She had started writing to her dad and burring the letters soon after meeting Marty. It felt good to tell him about the man she loved and the things they got into. Kensi dropped the last bit of burring paper into a metal bowl to finish burning.

She heard Deeks walk in the front door so she stood and went into the house leaving the sliding glass door opened for Monty to come in when he was ready. He put their dinner on the table and smiled at her.

"Hey babe how you doing?"

"I'm good. Just sent dad a letter."

Deeks smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. "Hope you told him I said hi."

"Of course I did." Kensi dug into the first box of Yummy yummy heart attack she saw and moaned. "Oh this is so good."

"So happy that I can please you so easily."

"Oh I have plans for you later mister." Said Kensi.

Deeks grinned at her. He was picturing all of the things Kensi would have him doing later.

"Yep there is laundry that needs done, and the vacuum needs run."

"Ah Kensi way to ruin the moment." Deeks groaned and Kensi laughed.

"Don't worry I have some things for you to do in the bedroom later too."

They finished dinner and Kensi cleaned up the kitchen while Deeks went to start the laundry. Kensi walked into the laundry room and smiled as she saw Deeks bent over pulling laundry from the dryer. She couldn't help herself and smacked him on the ass. Deeks jumped and almost hit his head on the dryer.

"Kensi you're in trouble now woman." Deeks chased after Kensi and caught her just as she hit the bedroom. He lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed on her stomach. Deeks then proceeded to give her a good spanking.

Kensi laughed and tried to roll away from him but Deeks kept her pinned onto the bed. "Oh not you don't. Someone needs to learn her lesson." Deeks then proceeded to tickle Kensi's sides. She yelped and begged Deeks to stop. He finally did and let her roll over.

"So have you learned your lesson?"

"I don't know." Kensi played with the buttons on his shirt. "Maybe I need some more punishment."

Deeks groaned and pinned her hands over her head. "Let's see what can I do to really punish you?" Deeks closed his eyes and smirked. He then let her go and moved off her. "I think you need to finish the laundry while I vacuum."

Kensi groaned and looked up at Deeks. "Come on Marty isn't there anything else you can make me do?"

"Nope." With that he walked away. Kensi lay there and had to admit he had her. He also had her turned on beyond belief. An hour later the laundry was done and Kensi heard the tv on so she stripped and walked into the living room naked.

"Marty I'm all done with the laundry." Deeks who was on the phone with Callen and drinking a beer at the same time choked.

*Yo Deeks you ok man?"*

*Yeah I'm good. Look Callen I got to go I'll talk you tomorrow at work.* Deeks hung up and he looked at Kensi. She just stood there hands on hips watching him.

"So I was thinking."

"About what?" choked out Deeks.

"About you teaching me a lesson." Kensi walked over to stand right in front of Deeks. He looked up at her face and almost lost it right there. She took the beer out of his hands and put it down on the coffee table. "I think I need you to go over things again with me so I really remember next time."

"Ok." Said Deeks. He hadn't expected this. He was usually the one to start things like this. Kensi smirked at him then went to stand by the dining room table. She bent over and looked back at Deeks over her shoulder.

"Well are you coming or do I need to do this myself."

Deeks jumped up and pulled his clothing off dropping it in the living room. He went up behind Kensi and took a deep breath his eyes going wide. Ok they were really doing this. Deeks gave her ass a good smack and Kensi yelped.

"This what you had in mind Fern?"

"Among other things."

Deeks bit back a moan and smacked her ass again. He then ran his fingers between her legs and into her. Kensi moaned and rocked back into his hand. "Oh yeah just like that."

Deeks kept it up until Kensi came hard against his fingers. He then grabbed her hips and drove himself into her for as long as he could. Kensi called out his name as she came again and this pushed Deeks over the edge.

"You know I think I just fell in love with you even more." Said Deeks as he took a step back away from her.

Kensi stood and turned to look at Deeks. "I figured you'd enjoy that." She wrapped her arms around him. "I know how much you love my ass."

"Yes I do." Deeks grabbed both her cheeks and squeezed. "But then I love every last bit of you." Deeks kissed her hard and they both moaned. "Let's go to bed and I'll show you how much I love every last inch of you."

The next morning Kensi and Deeks walked into the Mission with huge smiles on their faces. Neither knew the hell they were about to face. Within the day they would find themselves turning in their badges and following Callen to the other side of the world to find and save Hetty.

Now 48 hours later they sat in a van on a rainy night watching a building. Their leads had brought them here. Deeks and Kensi sat in back. Deeks had Kensi sitting between his legs his arms around her.

"So Callen what's the plan?" asked Deeks.

"We kill them all."

Soon they were on their way to the Black Sea. They knew where Hetty was. The people who had her were the same people responsible for the murder of Callen's mother years ago. They all knew Callen would do whatever he had to. Even if the meant killing every last person in that house.

Deeks and Kensi were sent to take photos and act like a happy couple.

"That's it babe smile for the camera."

Kensi posed and smirked at him. She gave him a sexy look and Deeks snapped a photo before lowering the camera. "I really wish this was a clothing optional beach."

"I'm sure you do Marty. But remember we are working here. You can take all the nude photos you want when we get home."

Deeks gasped. "Really?"

"As long as you don't post them to the internet."

"Yeah ok we can totally do that."

Kensi tried to keep Deeks in a good mood. It helped to keep her in one too. They were both afraid that Callen was losing it. It was up to Sam to keep him in the moment.

Hours later Deeks found himself running for his life back to the garage with several very pissed off Romanian men after him. His only thought was to get to Kensi and keep her safe.

When they made their way into the house Deeks kept Kensi in his sight the entire time. They were going to walk out of there together or they would die together, there was no other option.

That night found them in a hospital waiting on work about Hetty. Sam sat across from them and Callen paced the small room. Kensi was sitting on Deeks lap his arms around her holding her close. This was the first thing Hunter saw when she walked into the room. She frowned. Callen came into her space.

"You say or do anything to them and you'll deal with me."

"Their being together is against the rules."

"Your rules."

"Yes my rules."

"Like I said you do anything to them and you deal with me." Callen growled.

"Fine." Hunter looked up at him. "I just spoke with the doctor Hetty will be fine. It will be a few days before she can be moved. I have a military transport ready to fly her home when that time comes. I have a flight booked for you and your team to leave in the morning."

"Fine but we see her first before we go."

Hunter nodded and walked away. The others heard every word and Deeks nodded at Callen thanking him. These were his family and Callen would do what he needed to.

Deeks hugged Kensi tighter. He whispered into her hair how much he loved her. Kensi tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes. When they got home she'd show him how much those simple words meant to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this update took so long. I hope to start updating it more often now that I have time.

This chapter is for a good friend who has been begging me to write some major Densi smut.

Kensi and Deeks were walking along the pier enjoying the day. They had been home a month now and Hetty still was not back at work. During that time Hunter had up graded all of the tech in the building and even gave Deeks a parking spot, which was strange considering he always drove in with Kensi.

"So I was thinking if nothing happens next weekend we could go away."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking Vegas."

"Marty I love you but I am not getting married by Elvis."

"Oh come on it could be fun."

"No."

"Ok fine how about wine country."

"That sounds a lot better."

"Good because I already made all the plans. We have a room at a little B&B that is right across from a winery."

"You are amazing."

"Yeah I know." Deeks puffed out his chest. Kensi smacked him.

They spent most of the day just walking around and checking out all the little shops they could. For dinner they went to a local restaurant and got seated on the patio. Kensi stopped eating and pointed over behind Deeks. Deeks turned and there was Callen and his blond.

"I wonder who she is?" Said Kensi.

"Go ask him."

"No way. You know how Callen likes to keep to himself."

"I wonder if Hunter knows?"

"If she does it explains why she keeps glaring at Callen."

"True. I don't think she likes the fact that Callen doesn't give her the time of day."

Kensi and Deeks went back to their meal and left Callen alone. They didn't want to start anything. Once they ate they headed home. Deeks crashed on the couch and put on the tv to watch a movie. Kensi grabbed two beers and joined him

"So a no to Vegas huh?"

"Deeks I swear you have an obsession with that place."

"Ok fine we can plan a big wedding here."

"No."

"No to Vegas and no to a big wedding." Deeks looked over at her. "Do you even want to marry me?"

"Yes I do but you still haven't asked me."

Deeks jumped up and went into the bedroom. He dug out the little blue box and headed back to the living room. Kensi's eyes went wide.

"I was going to do this on our trip but what the hell." Deeks got down on one knee in front of her. "Kensi I love you more each and every day. Going to dinner that night not knowing what I was getting into was the best decision I have ever made. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met or ever will meet. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kensi was crying a hand over her mouth. She nodded and Deeks slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her deeply and Kensi slid onto the floor with him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Kensi."

Kensi pushed Deeks back and started undoing his pants. "Um babe how about we take this into the bedroom?"

"Nope." Kensi moved off him long enough to pull his jeans and boxer off then she stripped off her own clothing. "I'm going to have you right here."

"Ok I'm not complaining."

Kensi lowered herself onto Deeks and groaned. She loved how he filled her so fully. Deeks was larger than anyone Kensi had ever been with. She moved over him slowly at first and then started to speed up.

"Oh god Mary." Kensi felt Deeks start to touch her and she moaned.

"You like that baby?"

"You know I do." Kensi started moving faster and harder. "Don't stop I'm so close."

Deeks moved his finger faster and firmer over her and Kensi let go with a scream. She collapsed over him and lay still.

"Kensi you ready for some more?" asked Deeks after a few minutes.

"What did you have in mind?"

Deeks looked over at the table. "You on your back on the table."

Kensi got up and moved to lie on the table. She spread her legs and waited. Deeks leaned over and started licking her. Kensi groaned and put her hands in his hair to hold him there.

Deeks kept it up until she screamed his name a second time. "That's my girl."

"Marty please I want you in me."

"Kensi I'm going to spend the rest of the weekend inside you." Deeks pushed Kensi's legs back and bent them over his arms. He pushed inside her hard and just stood still. "I love you Kensi." Deeks started to move in hard long thrusts. After a few he moved her legs up over his shoulders. He hadn't taken her this way yet and wasn't sure how it would go.

Deeks was slowly trying to get Kensi into new positions and this was one he really wanted her to like. He started moving in short thrusts now. Kensi was moaning and gripping the table.

"Do you like it this way Kensi?"

"Yes Marty. It's so good."

Deeks was thrilled and started moving faster. It didn't take long for them both to come. Deeks pulled out and picked Kensi up. He carried her to bed. He looked own at her and smiled. Kensi simply looked up at him.

"Spread your legs for me Kensi." Deeks stood and watched as Kensi did what he asked. "I have a surprise for you."

Kensi's eyes got huge. She was almost afraid to ask what it was. Deeks went into the closet and pulled out a bag. He first pulled out two silk scarfs and tied Kensi's arms to the head board.

"You ok with this princess?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok I will not tie these tight this time." Deeks loosened the scarves a bit and Kensi relaxed. "No one has ever tied you up before have they?"

"No. You know I like to be in control."

"Yes but with me you let go don't you babe?"

"Fine you can keep me tied up. But I get to tie you up later."

Deeks swallowed hard then dug in the bag for the real surprise. He pulled out a dark blue vibrator. Kensi almost passed out her heart was beating so fast. It's not like she hadn't used one before but this was Deeks who was planning on using one on her.

"Now princess I want you to relax and enjoy this. If you act up too much I'm going to tie your legs open understand?"

Kensi gulped air and nodded. Deeks started rubbing the toy up and down her folds. Kensi kept gasping for air and arching her back. Deeks would have blindfolded her too but figured that was pushing things. Maybe next time.

Once Kensi was groaning Deeks turned on the toy and held it against her clit. "Oh god Marty."

"Feels good doesn't it Kensi?"

"Yes. Never felt this good when I used one myself."

"Good to know."

Deeks turned it on higher and Kensi tossed her head back and cried out. While she was not looking Deeks pushed the toy into her and Kensi came hard. Deeks refused to let up. He moved so he could suck on her clit while he moved the toy slowly in and out of her. Kensi cried out again and started moving her legs to how she wanted them. Deeks would have none of it and pulled the toy out.

"What did I say Kensi?" Deeks grabbed two long straps from the bag and tied one leg then the other to the posts at the foot of their bed. "Now you haven't given me any choice."

"Deeks please I'll be good."

Kensi was panting hard and Deeks stood back to just look at her. "You are so beautiful Kensi." Deeks pushed the toy back into her on high and Kensi made a mewing sound Deeks had never heard her make. She could still lift her hips in this positon but not close her legs. Deeks moved back so he could keep sucking on her as he moved the toy faster and faster in her.

He sucked as hard as he could and Kensi screamed her release. Deeks lifted his head but pushed the toy as deep into her as he could. "Do you like what I'm doing to you Kensi?"

"Yes Marty." Kensi lifted her head and looked at the toy which was still buzzing away inside her. "It feels so good."

"Do you want me to stop or keep going with the toy?"

"More Marty please."

Deeks pulled the toy out and untied her. "Get on your knees and forearms and spread your legs wide." Once Kensi did as he asked he pushed the toy back into her heat. At this angle it hit just where Deeks knew it would drive her over the edge fast and hard. He moved it a few times until he felt Kensi start to shake. He had it there and twisted the cap so it slowed down then speed it back up again over and over again.

"Marty please."

"Please what?"

"Move the toy."

"Like this?" Deeks pulled it in and out slowly. "Or like this?" He then slammed it into her making her scream. "Looks like that's it huh?"

Kensi couldn't answer as Deeks drove her over the edge. By now he was hard as a rock. Deeks pulled the toy out and replaced it with his own body driving into her hard and fast. It didn't take long for Deeks to come. Once he pulled out of her Kensi collapsed. Deeks was afraid it was all too much for her.

"Kensi are you ok?"

"That was…" Kensi took a deep breath and stretched out her legs. "I never thought…" She couldn't get out what she wanted to say sense she couldn't catch her breath. "Marty that was amazing."

"Oh thank god I was worried I hurt you." Deeks collapsed onto the bed.

He looked over when Kensi started laughing. "None of that hurt it felt so good." Kensi laid her head on his chest. "No one has ever made me feel so much."

Deeks held her tight and took several deep breaths to calm his heart. "Ok good I'm glad you enjoyed it." Deeks closed his eyes. "So does that mean we can do that again?"

"Deeks you can tie me up any time you want."


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Just so you know there is a bit of a tear jerker moment in this chapter. You may want your tissues nearby just in case.

Kensi and Deeks walked into OPS and headed to their desks. Kensi wore her ring on a chain around her neck for work. Hunter was still there and was still watching them. The worst part came that morning when she told Deeks he would work with Sam and Kensi with Callen.

Kensi groaned and Hunter looked at her sharply. "Is there a problem Kensi?"

"Um no. No problem. Callen just never lets me drive."

"That's because your driving is going to get someone killed at some point." Replied Callen.

Deeks wasn't much happier. He liked Sam but hated being stuck in a car with him.

They headed out knowing it would be a long day.

Deeks looked over at Sam. "What is it Deeks?"

"I asked Kensi to marry me."

"I take it she said yes."

"Yeah she said yes. We're not going to go public because of Hunter. If she found out she may terminate my position or send Kensi overseas."

"Yeah good idea." Sam looked at the younger man. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Sam."

ACROSS TOWN.

"So Callen how about we get to know each other a little bit better."

"Kensi you know I don't share."

"Ok how about I share then."

Callen turned around and looked at her. "I don't want to hear about what ever kinky things you and Deeks do."

"He asked me to marry him."

"Do you want me to shoot him?"

"Of course not. I said yes." Callen smirked at her. "I was hoping you'd give me away."

"Wow Kensi I'd be honored to."

"So you want to tell me who your blond friend is?" Callen swung around and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"How do you know about her?"

"Deeks and I have seen you with her a few times. She's pretty."

"Yes she is."

"So are you going to tell me about her?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Oh come on what's her name?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"She's not a cop is she?"

"Actually she's with the ATF." Callen stopped at the suspect's door. "And we are just friends."

"Ok friends sure."

"We were in foster care together."

"Oh. Well if you ever want to double date just let me know."

Callen sighed. Boy he missed Sam. Sam didn't know about Liz and never would.

SAM'S CAR.

Sam really missed Callen. Callen was quiet. Deeks never shut up. Hell they were almost blown up today and Deeks just kept on talking. Boy was Sam grateful when Kensi and Callen pulled up behind them.

"Deeks look there's your girl."

Deeks head popped up and he was out of the car in two seconds.

"Kensi god I've missed you."

"Ugh get a room you two." Said Callen.

Kensi stuck her tongue out at him. "Kensi that's gross I know where you stick that thing." Callen made a face.

Deeks laughed and swung his arm around her waist. "I really have missed you Fern."

"I missed you too."

"Ok you two we have work to do." Said Sam.

In the end they saved the day but ended up blowing up a building. Together they walked into the Mission. Hunter was standing there waiting on them.

"Good job everyone."

"Thanks" said Sam. They all headed to their desks. "So G steak dinner tonight?"

Callen looked up at Sam and shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm beat."

"Kensi wore you out today huh?"

"You have no idea."

Sam laughed and headed home to his family. Kensi leaned over and said to Callen.

"Have fun with Elizabeth tonight."

"Who's Elizabeth?" asked Deeks.

Kensi smiled at him. "The blond."

"Oh. Yeah Callen have fun."

Callen groaned. He picked up his bag and noticed Hunter watching him. Hetty better come back soon.

DEEKS AND KENIS HOUSE.

"I hope we go back to regular partners tomorrow." Said Deeks.

"I asked Callen to give me away at our wedding."

"Well I guess I'll ask Sam to be best man then."

"I think he'd like that."

Kensi finished her dinner and her beer then snuggled into Deeks. She held up her hand and watched as the ring sparkled in the light. "I really love this ring."

"I'm glad."

Deeks had picked out a simple small stone but the band had smaller diamonds imbedded in it on both sides.

"I didn't want to go to gaudy even if this is LA."

"Marty it's perfect."

"Give me about two months and the bands will be paid off."

"I can help with that."

"Kensi I don't want you paying for them."

"Ok how about I pay for yours and you pay for mine."

"I like that idea." Deeks kissed the top of her head.

That night Deeks snuck out of bed and out back. He had written Kensi's dad a letter asking his permission to marry his daughter and telling him how much he loved her and how he'd protect her with his life.

Deeks lit the letter on fire and said a small prayer as it burned. He hoped her dad was watching her and knew how happy she was now.

"Marty what are you doing?"

"Hey babe I didn't wake you did I?"

"I smelt smoke."

"I was just sending your dad a letter. Wanted to ask for his blessing."

Kensi started to cry. "This is why I love you so much."

Deeks pulled her into him and led her back to bed.

The next morning they were on a case walking up to a suspects house. Out of nowhere a shower of pink petals started to swirl around them. Both Kensi and Deeks stopped and looked around.

"Ok that was weird." Said Deeks. The petals kept swirling around them in a soft breeze. Kensi closed her eyes and lifted her head a smile on her face.

"I think you just got your answer."

"Answer?"

"To the question you asked my dad last night."

"Oh that question." Deeks had to admit it was strange. There were no flowers or flowering trees around them and there was almost no wind. "Yeah I guess your Dad is ok with us getting married."

"Come on Deeks we have work to do."

Deeks took one more look back at the swirling pink. "Ok but we really need to have pink flowers at the wedding now."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: Ok so a friend of mine talked me into reading the Fifty Shades of Grey books. So now I have many very naughty ideas for Deeks and Kensi. (giggles). I also want to hit on Deeks dark side a bit here. Hope you all enjoy. And again if you don't like adult mature material stop reading after the case in this story ends.

"Ow, ow, ow." Deeks cried as Kensi pinned him to the mat his arm behind his back. "Ok Kensi you can let go now."

"Sorry Deeks."

"Deeks you know better than to spar with Kensi when she's hungry." Said Callen from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I know." Deeks rubbed his arm as Kensi got a drink of water.

"I'm not that bad." Said Kensi. "You want to go a round Callen?"

"No I'm good." Callen put his hands up in surrender."

Hunter walked in then and glanced at them before walking up to Callen. "You will be happy to know Hetty will be returning soon."

"Good to know." Said Callen.

"I feel we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for that."

Callen just looked at her blankly. Before Hunter could say anything Eric ran into the room.

"Got a case guys."

They all headed for OPS meeting Sam there.

"Ok we have a missing Navy Commander." Said Nell bringing up a photo of the Commander. "He was working with the ATF to bring down a weapons trafficking operation that was taking place on his carrier. NCIS was also involved."

"We need to find the Commander and the weapons." Said Hunter.

"Who was the Agent he was meeting with?" asked Sam.

"Um let's see." Nell pulled up a photo of a blond woman. "This was his contact Elizabeth Stefano."

"Hey Callen isn't that your friend?" asked Deeks.

"You know her Agent Callen?" asked Hunter.

"Yes I do. I'll give her a call and see what she knows."

"Bring her to the boat shed. She may be connected to the Commanders disappearance."

Callen glared at Hunter and walked out of the room. Sam leaned into Deeks. "Who is she?"

"Callen's girlfriend." Said Deeks.

"Good for him." Said Sam as they walked out of the room to go get changed. They didn't notice the sour look on Hunters face. Nell and Eric exchanged a look and went back to work.

Callen called Elizabeth and asked her to meet him. She asked where and he said he'd text her the address. An hour later the team was waiting on her at the boat shed.

Liz walked in and smiled at Callen. "I take it this isn't a social call?"

"No. Everyone this is Special Agent Elizabeth Stefano ATF. Liz this is Sam, Deeks and Kensi."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Callen talks about you all often."

Sam raised an eye brow at this and Kensi and Deeks only smiled.

"Liz what can you tell us about Commander Hoper and the case he was helping you with?" Callen asked.

"Well to begin with Hoper was brought in a year ago as a material witness. We believed that several Navy personal on the U.S.S. Williamsburg was helping to bring illegal weapons into the country."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" asked Sam.

"We had a meeting three days ago but he never showed."

"Did he miss meetings often?"

"No he was always early. But when I met with him last month he was edgy said something was going down soon but didn't know what or when."

Liz looked from Sam to Callen. "What do you know?"

"He's missing. Never showed up for deployment yesterday."

Liz crossed her arms and looked at Callen. "He contacted me when he had information."

"What did he say when he wanted to meet three days ago?" asked Kensi.

Liz pulled out her cell and pulled up her voice mail. "Here is his message."

*Liz I have important information for you. I have to get it to you before the deployment. Meet me tomorrow at the pier our usual place.*

"That's it. I got there and waited two hours but he never showed up."

"Did you return his call?"

"Yes but he uses burn phones, number changes almost every time."

"Sounds like our boy was paranoid." Said Sam.

Just then Hunter walked in.

"I just spoke with the Director this is now an NCIS/ATF joint operation."

"Liz this is Agent Hunter." Said Callen.

Callen had told Liz all about Hunter and she simply nodded her head at her. Hunter looked her up and down. Liz did not like Hunter.

"Agent Stefano you will be working with my team now to help locate our missing Commander as well as the missing weapons."

"I will need to clear that with my director."

"Already done." Hunter glanced at her once before looking at Callen. She didn't say anything simply glared at him and walked out.

"Ok what's her problem?" asked Liz.

"Other than being a total bitch and having the hots for Callen." Said Deeks.

Liz smirked at Callen and he simply shrugged. "Yeah she doesn't really like us much."

"Oh she doesn't like us much she really likes you G." Sam chuckled.

"Ok not going there not now not ever." Callen said.

Deeks and Kensi were sent to the Commanders house while Sam, Callen and Liz headed to the meeting place to look for anything left behind.

"So Liz how long have you know G here?"

"Well let's see we were what 15 when we met."

Sam noticed that Callen was very quiet. "You two go to school together?"

"We were in the same foster home. Kept in touch once Callen was moved."

Sam knew better to say anything to Callen. His time in foster care was a sore spot.

They parked near the meeting spot and walked to the place where Liz had met the Commander close to a dozen times.

"This is it. Open public space. Nowhere to really hide." Sam looked under a bench and behind a garbage can.

"Did he ever just drop anything of here?"

"No not once. Everything was face to face."

Sam's phone rang. "Go Deeks." Sam listened and made a face. "Ok we're on our way."

"They find something?"

"Yeah our missing commander dead in his living room. Body is rigged with explosives bomb squad is on its way."

Once they pulled up they found the bomb squad finishing up, and Deeks and Kensi looking tense.

"What do you got?" asked Callen.

"Commander was shot in the head body rigged to blow if it was moved." Said Deeks.

"We did find this wedged under the couch." Kensi held up an USB.

"Get it back to Eric. May be our only lead."

Two hours later Eric contacted them at the boat shed.

"Ok guys there was a detailed list of weapons here as well as several names. I'm sending you the lists of names to your phones."

"Eric is the Navy recalling the ship?"

"Yes. They will be docked tomorrow morning. All of the names match up with current ship rosters."

"Ok looks like we have until tomorrow to finish this." Said Callen.

"Everyone headed home for the night to get a good rest. The next morning they met up and headed to the dock to meet the ship. The Captain had been asked to round up those on the list for questioning. Two of those names were not present in the room.

After a three hour search they found them trying to sneak off the ship with several large duffle bags full of cash.

Back at the boat shed.

"So which one of you is responsible for killing Hopper?" asked Liz leaning over the table.

Both men looked at each other then back at her.

"I'd answer her if I were you." Said Sam.

"And if we don't?"

"Then you get to deal with me and I'm not as nice to deal with."

The men broke down both talking at the same time. Turned out Hopper was in on it from the beginning but got a guilty conscience and switched sides.

"So I think we need a few beers?" said Kensi as they finished up for the night.

"Sounds good to me." Said Sam.

"I'll call Nell and Eric." Added Deeks.

Callen pulled Liz over to the side. "Look you don't have to come." He glanced over at Sam who was watching them.

"Callen I'm not afraid of your friends."

"I know but they tend to ask a lot of questions."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to give them answers."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Once at the bar everyone relaxed. Deeks pulled Kensi down to sit on his lap. Nell snapped a few photos of them. Kensi had taken her engagement ring off the chain around her neck and was now wearing it.

"I cannot wait till Hunter is gone and I can wear my ring all day."

"So Hunter doesn't know about you two?" asked Liz.

"We don't know how much she knows." Said Deeks. "Like Sam said she doesn't really like any of us except Callen. Plus she's very by the books."

"And as partners you really shouldn't be together?"

"Well we were together before Deeks got hired. Hetty our regular boss already knew that and has no issue with it. Neither does our Director."

"And speak of the devil." Muttered Eric. Everyone looked up to see Hunter saunter in.

"I just wanted to let you all know that the guns were found and the rest of the ring arrested."

"Well that's good to know." Said Sam.

"Agent Stefano it was nice working with you."

"I enjoyed it." Liz had to smirk when Callen put his arm around the back of her chair. Hunter frowned and glared at her.

"Well I will see all of you tomorrow." Hunter spun on her heal and headed back out.

"Well that was awkward." Said Liz.

"Told you she has a thing for Callen."

Callen shuddered. "I do not want anything to do with her."

"I kind of feel sorry for her." Said Nell.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well maybe if she was a little nicer to everyone she would have fit in better."

"She came here with a chip on her shoulder." Said Kensi.

"And her sights on Callen." Added Sam.

Everyone laughed at the look on Callen's face.

"I hate all of you right now." Muttered Callen as he drank his beer.

About ten minutes later the waitress delivered a drink to Kensi. "I didn't order this."

"He did." The waitress pointed across the room.

"Oh."

"Do you know him?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah his name is Ron. I went out with him once last year. He never called me for a second date." Kensi pushed the drink away.

Deeks picked up the drink and walked over to Ron. "Look man you had your chance. She's mine now so back the fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She's mine." Deeks slammed the drink down and it spilled mostly on the bar but some ended up on Ron.

"Maybe I should as her myself."

"She's wearing my ring, she shares my bed which makes her mine." Deeks growled. Sam and Callen came up behind Deeks.

"Ok Deeks let the guy alone you made your point."

Deeks walked back to the table and pulled Kensi up out of her chair. "We're leaving now." Kensi grabbed her jacket and let Deeks lead her out to the car. Nell and Liz exchanged a look but didn't comment. Eric refused to look up from his phone hoping to stay out of it.

Once at the car Kensi let Deeks push her against the side. "I should have tossed that drink in his face."

"I wasn't planning on drinking it." Said Kensi.

"I know." Deeks kissed her hard. With his right hand he undid her jeans and pushed his hand into her panties and then pushed two fingers into her.

Kensi gasped and Deeks pulled her hair so she was looking at him but couldn't move. "Your mine Kensi don't forget that." Deeks started moving his fingers into her hard and fast. Kensi couldn't move. She stood there with her legs spread and let Deeks get her off. He simply looked at her the entire time. This both unnerved her and turned her on at the same time.

Kensi glanced over Deeks shoulder and spotted Ron watching them. Oh god she couldn't take much more. Just then Deeks pushed his thumb against her clit hard and she came whimpering his name.

Deeks pulled his hand out and told her to open her mouth. Kensi did as she was asked and Deeks put his fingers in her mouth. "Suck Kensi, I want you to taste how sweet you are."

Kensi sucked hard and felt Deeks pulling her zipper up. He opened the door to the car and Kensi got in. She glanced back and noticed Ron still standing there with his mouth open.

Never had Kensi done something so public. She loved it. Loved knowing someone who didn't want her the first time got to watch her come undone.

"Jack ass still watching us?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want him to know exactly what I do to you." Deeks put the car in gear and started to drive home. "Did you like doing that Kensi?"

"Yes."

"Good. There's a club I know that has special areas where couples can do that and more while still being in view of everyone. I'd like to take you there."

"Ok."

Deeks looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Princess the place is pretty dark in those spots. You can make out shapes but not really anything else. Unless you feel brave and decide to put on a show in the lighted areas."

"They allow that?"

"Yep, it's a private club. One of my covers has a lifetime membership."

"Have you ever done stuff there?"

"No but I have watched."

"Ok."

Kensi felt herself blush.

That Friday went fast and soon they were all headed home. The team found out that Hetty will be back on Monday. On the ride home Deeks looked over at Kensi.

"I made us reservations at the club tonight."

Kensi almost ran the car off the road. "Ok."

"You're not backing out are you Kensi?"

"No I'm not."

"Good. You'll need to wear a skirt and a loose top, now bra or panties allowed."

Kensi swallowed hard. When they got home she pulled out a few items and showed them to Deeks. He pointed out what she should wear and told her to get changed. He chose a black button down and black pants leaving his boxers off.

By the time they got to the club Kensi was so wet and turned on. She couldn't believe they were doing this.

"You ready babe?"

"More than ready." Deeks smirked and led her to the door. To any one passing buy you would think that the building held some kind of tech company. They walked down a long hall to a door at the end. Deeks knocked and a man opened the door.

Deeks showed him a card and the man let them in. The music was loud and pulsing. About 40 people were there. A handful were on the dance floor but most were scattered around the club.

Deeks walked up to the bar and ordered two beers then led Kensi to a hostess stand.

"Mr. Evens nice to see you again."

"Thank you Angie. I've been out of the country on business. This is my fiancé Kiki."

"How nice to meet you. I'll make sure she's added to your card and issued one of her own before you leave. I take it you'd like a private booth?"

"Yes."

"Dark or light?"

"I think we'll start with Dark."

"Please let me know if you'd like to move at any time."

She led them to a booth in the back. It was dark and secluded. Because it wasn't that busy there wasn't anyone close to them. Kensi looked around and noticed a couple at a lit table by the dance floor. The man had his hand up her skirt and she was leaning back in her chair letting him touch her so everyone could see.

"Didn't think you'd fell up to that just yet."

"Yeah I don't think so. Plus if anyone recognized us Hetty would kill us."

Kensi noticed that the boot was wide and there was a chair to the side.

"So Kensi, should I take you on the table first, the booth or have you ride me on the chair?"

"Oh god." Kensi moaned and sunk down on the booth. Deeks spread her legs and ran his hand between them.

"Wow you really are ready for me." Deeks pushed his fingers into her heat. "I plan on taking you in all three places before we leave."

"Chair first." Said Kensi. Deeks laughed and sat on the chair. He opened his pants and pulled them down past his hips. Kensi stood and moved over him. Deeks pulled her down on him and Kensi groaned.

"Just think Kensi everyone in here knows what we're doing. I can see a few looking our way trying to see us."

"Oh god." Deeks lifted Kensi and dropped her hard. She moaned and started moving up and down on him. Deeks smirked into her neck when he realized one of the men had walked over to get a closer look. Deeks lifted his head and glared at him and he walked off.

"Stand up Kensi and turn around I want to take you from behind." Kensi moaned and did what Deeks asked. She stood and put her hands on the table. Deeks moved behind her and slammed into her.

"Oh Marty that fells so good." Deeks kept up slamming into her as hard as he could.

"Kensi look straight ahead." Kensi noticed the same couple only this time the man was on his knees eating her. "Well you let me do that to you before we leave."

"Out there?"

"Yes baby out there."

"Please." The idea turned Kensi on so much. She came seconds later and Deeks pulled out of her.

"Time to lay on the table baby, just like at home."

Kensi did as Deeks said glad that the table was bolted to the floor. She let him move her legs up so her feet were on the table her shoes somewhere on the floor. Deeks grinned and picked up one of the frosty beer bottles and ran it between her legs.

"Oh Marty."

"Like that do you?"

"Yes."

The cold felt good and Deeks held the freezing bottle against her sex. "I can get us some ice if you want."

Deeks hit a button and the hostess came over. She glanced at Kensi and smiled.

"We need some ice please."

"Right away."

A minute later Deeks had a bowl of ice on the booth. The beer was replaced with an ice cube and Kensi clamped a hand over her mouth. Deeks ran it over her clit then down to her opening pushing the ice into her.

Kensi came hard and Deeks laughed. "I think you like the ice."

"I've never felt anything like that."

"Yeah it helps that we're in public too. Makes it more vivid."

Deeks dropped the ice back into the bowl and stared pounding into Kensi again. This time Deeks let himself go and filled Kensi.

"Your mine Fern don't forget that ever."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

Deeks helped Kensi up and onto the booth. He handed her a beer and she took a long drink. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Deeks noticed the same guy watching them again. "How about we call it a night and go get some food."

"I thought you wanted to play out there too?"

"Next time."

Deeks fixed his pants and led Kensi back to the hostess. He got her card and then led her out the door. Before he left he took a photo of the guy watching them. He'd have Eric run it on Monday. Maybe he was just a voyeur but he gave off a bad vibe to Deeks.

Chapter note: again thanks for reading. Hope this chapter wasn't too wild for anyone. I know it's a bit out there for them but then we really don't know how far those two would go if given the chance.

Remember I love reviews so hit the little button you know you want to.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I know the last chapter was a bit out of character but that's just how I wanted the chapter to go. And yes I know that Kensi can be just as bad as Deeks in the jealousy department, that will be for a future chapter.

Also I don't know where I'm going with Liz. Is she Callen's friend, girlfriend… I really have no clue. So let me know what you think on it.

The next morning Deeks headed up to OPS as soon as he got to work.

"Hey Eric can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Deeks."

"I took Kensi out last night and this guy kept watching up." Deeks handed Eric his phone. "Can you run his photo and let me know what you find?"

"Sure."

Eric downloaded the photo and handed him the phone back.

"Thanks man. This guy just gave me a bad vibe."

Hetty had an outstanding rule. If you think someone is watching you get a photo so it could be run. Never telling if someone has made you.

Deeks went back down stairs and had to smile when Kensi looked up at him and blushed. Sam and Callen exchanged a look but didn't comment on it. The rest of the day went by fast. A simple case that was closed before lunch. Boy how Deeks wished they were all that way. It was almost the end of day when Hetty walked in.

"Well I hope you were all behaving yourselves."

"Hetty thank god your back." Said Kensi. Everyone gave her a hug.

"I take it you all missed me?"

"Yes and we can't stand Hunter." Said Deeks.

"Ah yes. She can be a bit intense."

"Intense is not the word for it." Said Sam.

Hunter was walking out with her things. She nodded at the team but her look lingered on Callen. He looked away and quietly groaned.

"Something wrong Mr. Callen?"

"Hunter has the hots for him and doesn't seem to care that he has a girlfriend." Said Deeks.

Hetty looked up at Callen and smirked. "Girlfriend?"

"She's a girl and a friend."

"Yeah sure G then why are you blushing?" said Sam enjoying his partners flustered state.

Callen tossed his hands up and grabbed his bag. He headed home so he could get away from Sam and the teasing.

Deeks and Kensi laughed then got their own things together.

"So partner burgers and beer."

"Yeah lets go to that place by the beach." Said Kensi.

They headed out laughing at the state Callen left in. They got seated right away as it was still early. Deeks ordered his favorite and Kensi got her triple cheese and bacon. Deeks had no idea how she could eat the thing as it was big enough to feed two people.

They were almost finished and Kenai ran to the bathroom to wash her hands when Deeks noticed a man on the other side of the bar. He looked familiar, then it hit Deeks it was the guy from the private club. Crap they were being followed. Deeks grabbed his phone and called Eric.

"Hey man did you get a name on that photo I asked you to run?"

"No I have it running right now. It was a bit dark so it's making it harder."

"Ok hold on the guy is here again I'll try and get another one."

Deeks took a shot acting like he was checking his emails or texts. This time the photo was in the bright light and came out very clear.

"Ok Deeks got it. Should I tell Hetty."

"No I'll talk to her tomorrow. Just run the photo."

Lucky for Deeks the bathrooms were on the opposite side as the bar. Kensi came back and Deeks suggested they stop for ice cream on the way home. Kensi's eyes lit up and they paid the check and headed out.

Kensi was driving and Deeks looked back at the restaurant as he got in the car. Yep the man was there watching them drive away. It gave Deeks chills, someone was following them. Did they know where OPS was? Which one were they after him or Kensi. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

Deeks was now on high alert. He watched every car that was behind them. Every person who drove by them when they were having their ice cream. He focused on a black suv that parked across the street. No one got out or got in. It just sat there. Deeks was lucky that the car was parked where he could get a photo of the plates.

"Deeks what's going on with you tonight?"

"Don't freak out but there was this guy at the club watching us."

"Um wasn't that part of the whole thing. Being watched." Kensi was confused.

"Yeah but he was at the restaurant too tonight and there is a black suv parked across the street I think it might be the same guy."

Kensi refused to look. She took a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

"I have Eric running his face and I'm sending him the plate number now too. Good thing he's working late for that upgrade."

"Should we go home or what?"

Deeks really didn't know what to do. He had never been in this position. "Ok I'm gonna call Hetty."

"Mr. Deeks what is the problem?"

"Hetty I think I have a problem. Kensi and I are being followed."

"Yes Eric told me. Can you get to the boat shed?"

"I'll try."

Deeks looked at Kensi. "She wants us at the boat shed."

"Ok let's go."

Deeks took the keys. Kensi glanced back at the SUV and got in the car. Five minutes later she noticed it was behind them. Deeks turned down a side street and Kensi looked behind them to see the SUV behind them. Deeks hit the gas and swerved around a parked car and back into a main street. He heard horns behind them and Kensi saw that a truck now blocked the SUV.

Once at the boat shed they both got out of the car shaking. They saw Sam's car there and figured that Hetty had called him.

"You two ok?" asked Sam as they both dropped into chairs.

"Yeah." Said Deeks.

"Who the hell is after us?" asked Kensi.

"That would be Jack Shepard." Said Hetty walking into the room.

"What? Jack? Why?" Kensi was all questions.

"I don't know why Miss. Blye."

"LAPD just picked him up for causing a major accident thanks to you two." Added Callen walking in the door.

"This is your ex Jack?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah."

"Ok I want to know why this asshole is stalking my family?" said Deeks.

"Mr. Hanna please accompany Mr. Deeks to LAPD and speak with Mr. Shepard." Sam nodded and followed Deeks out the door.

"Ok Deeks don't go all crazy in there."

"If he wants to hurt her I'll kill him."

Sam understood. If someone was after Michelle he'd feel the same way. When they walked into the integration room Jack looked up and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the looser who is banging my fiancé."

"She's my fiancé you prick." Said Deeks. "and what I do to her is none of your business."

Jack glanced over at Sam. "You need a body guard to help you fight your battles?"

"I'm not his body guard, I'm his big brother." Jack looked confused. "I was adopted." Finished Sam.

"Why are you following us?"

"Does your brother know what kind of places you take Kensi too?"

Deeks glared at him.

"Or what you do with her once you get her there."

"What they do on their own time is their own business." Said Sam.

"She never did that with me. Hell I could hardly get her to open her legs for me most of the time."

Sam put his hand on Deeks shoulder to hold him back.

"Well maybe she didn't want you touching her."

"Looked like she doesn't mind you touching her." Sneered Jack.

"No she doesn't." replied Deeks coldly.

"Main reason I left the bitch." Said Jack. "Didn't like her being a cold fish."

Deeks slammed the table back into Jacks ribs.

"I'm only going to say this once stay away from Kensi."

"Maybe I should give her another try now that you got her to open up so nicely."

Deeks had heard enough he grabbed Jack by the hair and slammed his face into the table. Sam grabbed Deeks and pushed him out of the room.

"You're lucky he didn't shoot you." Said Sam. "There is a good chance he still might if you go anywhere near Kensi again."

"Never would have figured Kensi to be such a dirty little thing." Said Jack blood pooling down his face onto the table.

"What she does with her fiancé is none of your business." Said Sam. "Oh by the way stalking two NCIS agents is a federal offence. Enjoy the jail time."

"NCIS what the hell, Kensi is not NCIS."

"Oh yes she is. And believe me she hits harder than he does." Sam walked out to see Deeks leaning against the wall.

"So Deeks you want to tell me what you and Kensi have been doing that you shouldn't have been doing?"

"She's my fiancé I can do whatever the hell I want with her." Deeks took a deep breath. "Sorry Sam. He must have been watching us for a while I don't know. Kensi didn't have much experience when we met if you know what I mean."

"Yeah Kensi only had one real relationship before you and that was Jack. He left and she joined NCIS."

"I've never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"Deeks I believe you. Kensi has never been happier sense she met you." Sam looked towards the door. "Come on Shaggy lets head back it's getting late and I want to tuck my kids in."

Sam and Deeks walked into the boat shed and Kensi tossed herself at Deeks.

"It's ok Princess."

"Mr. Hanna."

"He's been watching them for a while. Long enough to know that Kensi and Deeks have an active sex life."

Kensi grimaced. "Nell and Eric checked the house. Jack had camera's in the living room and bedroom." Said Kensi.

"I should have killed the bastard." Said Deeks.

"Mr. Shepard will not be a problem now. There is enough to put him away for a long time." Said Hetty.

"Good because if he comes near us again I will kill him." Deeks looked over at Hetty. "Do you know if he had hard copies of what he taped?"

"Yes but they are being destroyed as we speak."

"Good." Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms. "We are buying a new house."

"I think that would be a good idea. I don't even want to go back there."

"You guys can stay at my place tonight." Said Sam. "Just no weird stuff around my kids ok and I don't want to hear you either."

"No problem Sam." Said Deeks.

Once they were alone in Sam's spare room Deeks told her what Jack said.

"He really called me a cold fish?"

"Yeah." Deeks just held her. "Kensi did he try to do stuff with you like we do?"

"Yes but it never felt right having him touch me that way."

"But it's ok that I do?"

"Marty do you think I'd let you do all that to me if I didn't like it?"

"Just checking."

"Jack was ruff and not in a good way. It was always on his terms and his time. I tried to do what he wanted to make him happy. I didn't know what else to do."

Kensi started to cry. "Then he went away to the war and I got so much stronger with him gone. Then he came back sick and I tried to help him. Marty it was a relief when he finally left for good."

"We'll start looking for a house tomorrow. Maybe we can bunk here for a few nights. I really don't think I can sleep in that house again."

"Me either."

The next morning Kensi and Deeks walked in with Sam. "Miss. Blye and Mr. Deeks I believe I owe you an engagement present."

"Oh Hetty that's sweet but really you don't have to."

Hetty held out a set of keys. "Keys Hetty did you buy us a car?" asked Deeks.

"No a house."

"Huh what?" Kensi was floored.

"It's a house I bought a few years ago as an investment. It is fully remodeled and ready to move in." Kensi started to cry.

"Oh my god Hetty thank you."

"The house is small but it is near the beach so Mr. Deeks can walk there to surf."

"Sweet." Deeks smiled down at Kensi.

"I have a team at your current home now packing. They will make sure that there is no trace of Jack in any of your things. I have a bag packed for you of your clothing for tonight. I also had a new bed ordered it will be at the house before the end of the day."

"Hetty this is all too much." Said Kensi.

"No it isn't. I knew Jack was in Los Angeles. I had no idea he had gone so off the deep end." Hetty looked sad. "He saw the two of you together months ago. I think it helped him to snap. I should have done something then. I was trying to help an old friend."

Deeks looked down at Kensi.

"The house is yours free and clear. I have all the paperwork for you."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Now get back to work you two."

Kensi and Deeks took their seats and filled Callen and Sam in.

"Wow Hetty must really feel bad about this." Said Sam.

"Yeah he bought them a house." Added Callen.

"I'm just glad we don't have to help them move." Joked Sam.

At the end of the day the team all headed to the house to check it out.

"Wow this is ours." Said Deeks getting out of the car. The house was two stories and painted white. It had a wraparound porch with a swing. The living room already held their couch and things. Boxes were all over the place.

"Damn Hetty really went all out." Sam and Callen wondered around checking the house out. It had wood floors and built in book cases everywhere. The kitchen was huge with stainless steel everything.

"Kensi you need to see this bed." Deeks called from upstairs. Kensi ran up to find Deeks looking at a huge four poster bed. "Guess Hetty figured we needed more room for you know what."

Kensi just stood there her mouth open looking at the bed.

"Hey guys Nell and Eric are here." Sam yelled up the stairs.

Deeks and Kensi joined them down stairs.

"So Hetty had this house wired with just about everything you can think of." Said Eric. They pointed out several cameras outside as well as several inside.

"You can check them all from your phones." Added Eric. "The security is top notch."

"Let's hope we never have to use any of it."

"That's not all you have a safe room."

Sam and Callen looked impressed. Nell showed them the room hidden by a sliding book case.

"This will be great when we have kids in case something goes bad." Muttered Deeks.

They ordered pizza and hung out for a few hours. Soon they all left Deeks and Kensi alone.

Kensi started unpacking and Deeks watched. "Leave it Princess we'll do it this weekend." Deeks led her up stairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: Ok so I had some messages about Liz so I've decided to add her to more of the story.

Also is Kensi and Deeks done with Jack or will he come back to cause them even more trouble.

Kensi woke up and stretched. She noticed Deeks was nowhere around. She looked at the clock and saw it was only a bit past seven. He had to be surfing. She stretched and moaned a bit from being sore. She and Deeks had been very active the night before. Deeks had insisted on trying a few new positions. They had been very enjoyable.

Thank god they didn't have to work today. Kensi wasn't sure she could run let alone walk. She tossed off the blankets and headed to the bathroom. A hot shower would help.

Kensi washed her hair and was rinsing her hair when Deeks stepped into the shower. "There's my angel."

"Deeks I don't think I can do this again right now."

"Is my princess sore?"

"Yes I am."

"Good." Deeks pulled Kensi against him and held her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Deeks let her go. "Donuts are in the kitchen and coffee is made."

Kensi got out and dried off. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She ate and drank her coffee.

Kensi took two Advil and checked her email. Noting important. They still had boxes to unpack. Mostly Kensi's junk as Deeks called it. Kensi started with a box and laughed and cried a bit over the things she pulled out. Some she tossed a lot she repacked. They had an attic so the boxes she wanted to keep would go there. Some things she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Deeks found her holding a tee shirt to her face. He realized it was one of his. "I wondered where that got to."

"It still smells like you."

"It needs washed." Said Deeks taking it and putting it in the laundry room.

"So we really need to finish unpacking today."

"We can do that."

Deeks started with a box that was marked more junk and found a shoe Kensi had been missing as well as three DVD's he'd been hunting for a month. He loved her but Kensi had no idea how to organize.

Kensi was happily chatting about things in the next box then went still. "Kensi what's wrong?"

"I… Deeks this wasn't in the apartment… I don't understand."

The box held some of Jack's things. Deeks knew this because the stuff reeked of his cheap aftershave. "How did this end up in our place?"

"I guess Jack was moving his stuff in the same time he was planting the video equipment."

"Sick bastard."

"Hetty's movers must have just packed it up with our stuff."

"Deeks picked up the box and walked it outside. It want to the curb for trash pickup.

Kensi was in a ball shaking when he walked back in. "Kensi he can't hurt you now."

"He could have destroyed us."

"But he didn't." Deeks held her tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Kensi you're not going to"

Kensi nodded and picked up another box. By lunch time they had everything sorted. Kensi didn't toss out as much as Deeks would have liked but sense they had the attic it didn't matter he could just shove it all up there.

"Hey Princess how about we go out to eat."

"Burgers?" asked Kensi.

"You got it. Anything my Princess wants she gets."

They headed to the burger place and were surprised to see Callen and Liz sitting there. Callen waved them over.

"Hey guys you want to join us?"

"Sure did you order yet?"

"Nope we just got here." Said Liz.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Liz's eyes got huge when Kensi ordered a triple fully loaded and a large loaded fries plus a large shake. Callen just shook his head and Deeks wasn't even fazed.

"How do you eat like that and stay so tiny?" asked Liz.

"I work out a lot."

Callen almost choked on his soda. He knew exactly how Kensi worked out. She blushed and Deeks was grinning like a fool.

"Ok I'm missing something."

"Deeks and Kensi have issues keeping their pants on."

Liz looked between them and a light bulb went off. "Oh. Yeah I didn't need to know that much about you too."

Deeks laughed and Kensi wanted to crawl under the table. Callen again shook his head.

"So you too get everything unpacked?"

"Yes we did. Kensi even tossed out a few boxes of stuff."

"Yours or hers?

"Funny Callen. I tossed out mine."

"Ok just asking."

Their food came and as they ate Liz got a phone call. "Yes sir I'm aware of that. No I was not aware of that are you sure? Ok yes I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

"What was that all about?" asked Callen.

"Apparently Hetty called my boss. She wants me to start working with your team on a more regular basis."

"You're kidding Hetty is trying to recruit you?" Callen was shocked.

"I have no idea or if I'm going to be your DEA liaison." Liz shrugged. "All I know is my boss is not happy with me or Hetty."

"What Hetty wants Hetty gets." Said Kensi.

"Yeah she wanted me on the team and didn't take no for an answer. She even told me I had no choice." Deeks shuddered. "Just wait till she pulls out the folder with all your personal info in it that she should not even know of."

Liz was getting worried. She loved her job. Callen looked worried too. Liz didn't think it would be a good idea if they worked together every day.

They finished their meal and headed their separate ways.

"Wow can you believe Hetty wants Liz to work with us?" said Deeks.

"I don't think Callen likes the idea." Said Kensi.

"Yeah he looked freaked."

"I'm surprised he's dating a cop to begin with."

"Yeah but are they dating or just good friends. Neither had confirmed or denied anything." Added Deeks.

"Good point."

Deeks put a movie in and grabbed two beers. "So you still sore?"

"Yes Deeks no sex tonight ok?"

"Ok."

Deeks looked at the tv then at his beer. "I'm sorry Kensi."

"For what?"

"For getting too rough with you last night."

"Deeks at any point did I tell you to stop or slow down?"

"No."

"Did I ever act like I didn't enjoy it?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think you need to apologies to me?"

"You're hurt."

"Deeks I'm sore not hurt."

"So we can do that again?"

"Yes just not so much." Kensi laughed. "I can't take 18 hours straight of you."

Deeks smirked. "Ok so longer breaks."

"Deeks how about quality over quantity ok?"

"Ok I can do that."

"I can't believe Callen told Liz we can't keep our pants on." Kensi was so embarrassed.

"Yeah but think about this." He looked at Kensi. "Think about how the guy felt who had to pack our sex toys."

"Oh crap I didn't think about that."

Deeks laughed. Then sobered up. "I wonder if Hetty knows how much stuff we have?"

"Oh god that's even worse."

"She did say she saw the video that Jack had of us." Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and wanted to run and hide.

"Yeah but she also made sure it was all deleted."

Kensi snuggled into Deeks as close as she could the rest of the night.

The next morning Deeks waited till Kensi went to work out then went to see Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks are you enjoying the house?"

"Yeah Hetty it's perfect."

"Then what can I do for you?"

"We were unpacking yesterday and we found a box of things that did not belong to us."

"I don't understand."

"They were Jacks."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yeah they stunk like him." Deeks said making a face. "Plus I know my stuff and I don't own clothing that tacky."

"I see." Hetty was quiet for a moment. "Did you find anything missing?"

"I don't think so. At least not my stuff." Said Deeks. "Kensi may not even know something's missing she has so much."

"Well please let me know if you find anything is missing."

"Will do." Deeks got up to leave. "Hetty I don't want Kensi knowing I told you. She freaked out pretty bad when we found it."

"Very well."

DEA OFFICE.

Elizabeth Stefano sat outside her Directors office. Her boss had spoken to her for a few minutes then sent her off.

"Agent Stafano please come in."

"Yes Director I was told you'd like to speak with me."

"Yes. I understand you worked with NCIS recently."

"Yes I did."

"And you fit in well there?"

"Well we all got along if that's what you mean."

"I understand that the team you worked with are involved with a lot of let's just say important operations."

"I'm not really sure."

The director looked at her. "I've been asked to allow you to join this NCIS team as a way to further your training."

"I don't understand." Liz was very confused.

"You were asked for by name to join NCIS as our liaison. The posting will last six months. At the end of that time the position will be reviewed." The director looked at her. "Do you have a problem with this posting?"

"No sir."

"Good, that's all. You report to NCIS first thing tomorrow."

Liz headed to her desk to finish up her paperwork. She hoped that once she talked to Callen's boss she'd have more answers.

OPS.

Callen was deep into his paperwork when his phone dinged.

*Hey. I start work with your team tomorrow.*

*Seriously?*

*Yes. Did you talk to your boss about me?*

*Not yet. Don't worry you'll do fine.*

*So can I get a ride to work tomorrow?*

Callen smiled at his phone.

*Depends are you staying the night?*

*If you're buying dinner.*

"From the smile on your face you must be texting with Liz." Said Sam with a smirk.

"Yes I am. She starts work here tomorrow."

"You ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam only shrugged.

Kensi and Deeks joined them soon after.

"Liz starts work here tomorrow." Said Callen.

"Nice someone else to dress up like arm candy for a change." Said Kensi.

"Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't feel too out of place ok."

"Sure Callen we all like Liz we're happy to work with her." Said Deeks.

Callen went to find Hetty.

"Mr. Callen I take it you want to talk about our new DEA liaison?"

"Yes Hetty."

"What has she told you about her job situation?"

"Nothing, we don't talk about work it's one of our rules."

"Ah I see." Hetty put the gun she was cleaning down. "She hasn't said anything about her boss harassing her?"

"No because she knows I'd get involved."

"I see. When I spoke with her boss he was quite rude about Agent Stafano's ability as an agent."

Callen took a deep breath. "Liz has worked hard to get that position Hetty."

"I know that. I looked into things and after finding out some not so pleasant things about her boss and working conditions I decided to pull a few strings."

"So you're brining her here to get her away from her boss?"

"Yes."

"I guess we will have a lot to talk about tonight."

"Don't worry Mr. Callen I'm sure her boss will get what is coming to him."

Callen went back to his desk to find Sam gone for the night and Kensi and Deeks playing chicken with Eric and his cell phone.

"Guys please do not drop that."

Deeks tossed it over to Kensi. Callen shook his head and grabbed the phone handing it back to Eric.

"Grow up you two."

They all exchanged a look then grabbed their stuff and headed home.

On the drive Deeks looked over at Kensi.

"So Kensi do I get sex tonight?"

"You seriously have a one track mind."

"Only when it concerns you babe."

Kensi laughed and pulled into the driveway.

"If you make me dinner then yes you can have sex."

Deeks smiled and grabbed their bags.

"You go take a nice hot bath and I'll make us some pasta."

Kensi headed to the bathroom and filled the tub. She poured in her favorite bath oil and the room started to smell like vanilla. She stripped and sighed as she got into the water. An hour later she was in a tank top and shorts and went to find Deeks.

The kitchen smelled wonderful. Deeks had a salad, pasta and garlic bread all ready for her plus cookies for desert. "Diner is served my love."

"Smells great Marty."

"Anything for you Princess."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes. Look for some more drama coming up, as well as some major Densi Romance and maybe some smut.

Deeks and Kensi walked in work the next day to find Callen pacing. He kept looking over to where Liz sat talking to Hetty.

"Callen calm down she'll be fine." Said Kensi.

"Miss Blye a moment please." Called Hetty.

Kensi handed Deeks her bag and headed over to Hetty. "Good morning Hetty, Liz."

"Now Miss. Blye it seems that the DEA doesn't feel its agents need hand to hand combat training. So you will be in charge of her training."

Liz looked a bit sick and Kensi tried not to laugh. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Half an hour later they were in the gym. Deeks had promised to keep Callen out so they would work.

"So Callen told me how you and Deeks met. That was so romantic."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah, I didn't want to go, he didn't want to go." Kensi shrugged. "We both showed and that was all she wrote."

"You two are so cute together."

Kensi blushed. "He's my everything."

Kensi soon found out that Liz had no real idea how to defend herself. She had no undercover training at all and really had no business being there. But she was a fast learner. Deeks made his way in to get them for lunch.

"Ok Liz go take Deeks down." Liz nodded and walked over to Deeks. He never knew what hit him. One minuet he was talking to Kensi the next he was on his back looking up at two smiling women.

"Ok Kensi you're a bad influence on her."

They laughed and helped him up.

"Ok so Sam is going for lunch. Pizza he'll be back in half an hour so you two have time to get cleaned up."

Deeks slowly backed up keeping an eye on both women. He didn't trust them to toss him to the ground again.

"Hey Callen your girl is picking up bad habits from Kensi."

Callen looked confused. "She flipped me without any warning." Deeks rubbed his ass before he sat down. Callen laughed and went back to work.

Kensi and Liz hit it off right away. Kensi really didn't have any close women friends other than Nell so it was nice to have someone else to talk to. The rest of the week was a slow one so Kensi was happy to have something to do. By Friday the training was going great and Kensi was happy to have the weekend off.

"So Kensi I thought we could go to a nice restaurant for dinner tonight."

"Ok. I can wear that blue dress I bought last month."

Deeks smiled at her. They headed home and Kensi started to get ready. "Princess we got to go reservations are at eight."

"Coming."

Kensi walked into the living room and smiled at Deeks. "Wow Kensi you look amazing."

"Thanks." Deeks took Kensi's hand and led her to the car. They drove to a restaurant in down town LA and pulled up to the valet parking. Deeks took Kensi's hand and held it as they walked into the restaurant. They were seated right away and Kensi looked around.

"Um Marty can we afford this place?"

"Don't worry Hetty gave me the black card."

"She what?"

"Said it was a treat for all your hard work this week with Liz."

"Oh wow."

Kensi was shocked. She didn't expect any thanks as it was her job but this was a very nice thank you. They ordered wine and salads then steak dinners. Kensi of course wanted the entire dessert tray. After dinner Deeks drove them to the beach and told Kensi to leave her shoes in the car.

They walked down the beach to the water. It was a full moon so they had plenty of light. Deeks wrapped his arms around her from behind. They stood there and just watched the waves for a few minutes. Deeks checked his watch and then whispered into Kensi's ear.

"Ok Princess look up."

"What am I looking for?"

"You'll know in a minuet."

Just then the first streak of light flew across the sky. Soon there were more streaking across the sky.

"Oh my falling stars."

"Eric told me about this. It's a meteorite shower." They stood there for close to an hour just looking up at the sky.

"Thank you Marty this is amazing."

"Yeah it sure is." Deeks tightened his arms around Kensi. "I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

When Kensi started to yawn Deeks led her back to the car. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight Kensi?"

"Yes I did." Kensi looked at Deeks. "Tonight was amazing."

They got home and Deeks checked the windows and door then did a quick check on the video feed. No one had come near the house except for the neighbor's cat who had made friends with Monty.

He walked up stairs and almost fell over. Kensi was sitting on the bed in a barely there nighty.

"Wow."

"You like?"

"Oh yeah I like a lot." Deeks took off his suit and hung it up. "Hetty threatened me about anything happening to this suit." Kensi giggled at this. Deeks was the best one out of the three guys for taking care of his wardrobe. They still didn't know where Callen managed to lose his pants that one time.

"Come to bed Marty."

"Yes dear."

Deeks walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Kensi. "So who do you want to do this?"

Kensi smiled up at him. "Why don't you surprise me."

Deeks swallowed hard and nodded. Kensi moved to lay back on the pillows and Deeks pulled her panties off and tossed them away. Kensi opened her legs for Deeks and smiled up at him.

"I am one lucky man." Kensi rolled her eyes at him then gasped as Deeks pushed two fingers into her. "Oh baby so wet for me already."

Kensi groaned and bucked her hips up into his hands. Deeks kept his fingers moving and leaned down to suck at her clit. This made Kensi moan. She loved it when Deeks did this to her. Kensi reached back and grabbed the slats on the headboard and arched her back in pleasure as Deeks sucked hard.

It took only a few minutes to make her come hard. Deeks pulled his hand away and licked off one finger then told Kensi to open up. She did and he put his fingers in her mouth. Kensi sucked her taste off of his fingers and Deeks groaned. She knew this turned him on fast.

"Ok baby up on all fours for me." Kensi quickly got onto her hands and her knees. Deeks got behind her and slapped her ass. Kensi yelped then moaned as he pushed his fingers back into her. This time he used three fingers and kept his movements slow. Kensi moaned and rocked back into him.

"You ready for more Princess?"

"Yes."

Deeks pulled his fingers out of her and slapped her ass again. He then grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. Kensi screamed and Deeks slammed back into her. Kensi groaned and pushed back into him with every thrust. It didn't take Kensi long to come again. Deeks stopped moving and just enjoyed the feeling of her squeezing him.

"That's my girl let's see if you can come again for me." Kensi whimpered. Deeks pulled Kensi's butt down and spread her legs as far as he could. Then pushed Kensi to lay as flat as she could. This was a new position for them so Deeks hoped she liked it.

He pushed into her and started moving hard and fast. Kensi moaned but couldn't move much like this. Deeks was over her now his hands next to hers on the bed.

"Oh god this is so good." Said Deeks as he moved. Kensi was shocked when she shattered without any warning. She cried out into the pillow and Deeks let go. He waited till they both stopped shaking then pulled out and laid down next to her. Kensi was too tired to move so Deeks pulled her so she lay next to him.

"You like that one babe?"

"You have to tell me where you find these positions."

"Computer." Said Deeks.

Kensi sighed and stretched out her legs.

They fell asleep that way not even bothering with blankets.

That Monday Kensi was paired up with Liz for a mission. They were sitting at a coffee shop watching for their suspect. Deeks was across the street and Callen and Sam down the block. So far noting after an hour. Kensi went for anther coffee. When she sat down Liz leaned over.

"Kensi there is a woman over there watching you."

Kensi looked over and her jaw dropped. Sitting there was her mother. Kensi didn't know what to do. The last time she saw her was at her father's funeral when she was 14.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my mother." Said Kensi.

"What?" Deeks came over the radio.

"Deeks calm down I'm not going to blow this op."

"Kensi go talk to her."

"No. I don't want to."

"Kensi it's your mother." Added Callen.

"She stopped being my mother a long time ago."

Kensi sipped her coffee.

"Kensi is that you?"

Kensi sighed and looked over at her mother.

"Oh my it is you." Julia sat down and reached for her daughter's hand. Kensi pulled back and just looked at her "Kensi please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom."

Julia looked over at Liz. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Liz."

"Hello Liz it's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Liz didn't know what to say or do. She looked over to where Deeks stood. He looked like he wanted to run to Kensi but didn't leave his spot.

Julia noticed the engagement ring on Kensi's hand. "Oh my you're getting married?"

"Yes I am."

"What is his name? What is he like?"

"His name is Marty and he's wonderful. Dad would have loved him."

Julia flinched at how Kensi said the last part. Just then Liz noticed their suspect.

"Um Kensi we need to get going or we'll be late for work."

"Kensi please call me." Julia wrote down a number and handed it to Kensi. She stuffed it into her pocked and walked away. Julia watched her daughter go and sighed. She had grown into such a beautiful woman.

"You ok Kensi?" asked Liz.

"I'm fine let's just get this guy."

Half an hour later they were in the boat shed with their suspect.

"Kensi do you want to talk." Said Deeks.

"No I don't."

"Ok when you're ready to I'm here."

Kensi looked up at Deeks. "She can't just walk back into my life like nothing happened."

"I know sweetheart I know." Deeks pulled her into his arms and held her. Sam and Callen didn't say anything instead told them to head back to OPS. They would talk to the guy along with Liz and meet them later.

Kensi handed Deeks the keys and got into the car. She closed her eyes and let the tears come.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. :)

Ok so I had a few messages about things my readers would like to see in this story. So for those readers her it goes. Warning major smut ahead. Deeks finds that a drunk Kensi is a very naughty Kensi.

Kensi was sitting at the bar next to Liz. It had been a hell of a day. Not only had the guy they were watching get away but she had run into her mother. She had no clue the woman was on the west coast.

The guys were all at the table bitching about the case. Kensi and Liz felt it was their fault the guy got away because they had been distracted.

"Well this sucks." Said Liz.

"Yeah it does." Replied Kensi as she finished off her second beer. "Now when we get home Deeks is going to want to talk about things."

"Just get naked and I'm sure he'll forget all about everything else."

Kensi laughed and the guys looked over at her.

"Yeah Deeks does have a one track mind when it comes to sex."

"If it makes you feel any better I ran into my mom a few years back."

"I thought you were in foster care?"

"I was. My mom was a drug addict. She traded me for drugs when I was seven." Liz took a long drink of her beer. "She tracked me down and wanted to get to know me. I told her to get lost."

Kensi now understood why Liz wanted to work for the DEA.

"My mom tried to take me away from my dad." Kensi looked at Liz. "I haven't seen her sense my dads funeral."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "Deeks is my family now."

A little while later everyone started to head home. Kensi was a bit more than buzzed and decided she wanted to be a bad girl. She handed Deeks the keys and told him to drive. The streets were quiet as they drove home. Once they were half way home Kensi got up her nerve. She undid her safety belt and leaned over and started to kiss Deeks neck.

"Um Kensi what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to do you."

Deeks swallowed and watched as Kensi undid his belt. "You may want to pull over."

"Um yeah good idea."

Deeks parked and turned the lights off. He groaned as Kensi started to suck him off. Frist she licked then she sucked. Deeks was in heaven. "Oh baby that is so good."

Deeks looked down to watch but it was just too dark so he closed his eyes and ran his fingers thru her hair. Kensi bobbed her head faster taking all of Deeks into her mouth several times before stopping to suck his head hard. Deeks sucked in a sharp breath then felt Kensi deep throat him again. He moaned as he came hard filling her mouth with is seed.

"Shit Kensi that was amazing."

"Take me home and fuck my hard Marty."

Deeks didn't need to be told twice. He put the car in gear and floored it. As soon as they were in the house Kensi walked straight for the table pulling her clothing off as she went. Deeks watched as Kensi leaned over the table and spread her legs. This was one of her favorite ways to get fucked.

"Kensi baby you look so hot right now."

"Shut up Deeks and stick your cock up my pussy now."

"Yes Princess."

Deeks pulled off his pants and grabbed her hips digging his fingers into her flesh. This was going to be hard and fast. Deeks slammed home and Kensi screamed. Deeks didn't hold back he simply pounded her as hard as he could. Kensi was loving it. She kept telling him to keep going.

"Oh Deeks baby harder, just like that fuck me harder."

Deeks pulled out and lifted Kensi's legs up so she could pull them under herself. "That's it baby now hold on."

Deeks again pounded into her as hard as he could Kensi was screaming and moaning. She kept saying fuck yes and more over and over again. Deeks slapped her ass a few times.

"That's my dirty little girl." Said Deeks laughing as he felt Kensi come hard under him. Deeks thrust a few more times and came hard filling her. He pulled out and stepped back to just look at her. "Ok Princess let's take this up stairs ok."

"Ok but I want to use some of the toys ok?"

"We can do whatever you want to Kensi."

Kensi walked up the stair to their bedroom and pulled the blankets back and tossed them to the floor. Deeks went to the closet and opened the floor safe and pulled out a bag. He put it on the bed and looked at her.

"I think I may need to tie you up." Kensi looked at Deeks and smiled. "Please Deeks. I was such a bad girl today messing up the op."

"Yes you were. Now It's time you learn your lesson." Deeks pulled out straps and tied Kensi's arms to the headboard. He then pulled out her vibrator leaving the other toys in the bag.

"Now Kensi I want you to know that when you told me what you wanted me to do to you well that was really hot." Deeks ran the vibrator along her folds and Kensi gasped. "So I want you to tell me what you want me to do. You have to ask for it or I will not do it ok?"

"Yes."

"Good now what do you want me to do to you?"

"Suck my clit."

"How?" Deeks ran the vibrator along her again. "Details baby. Talk dirty to me."

"UGH! Marty I want your mouth on my pussy. I want you to suck my clit hard and I want you to put that damn vibrator into me."

"Now was that hard?"

Kensi groaned and Deeks spread her legs apart then leaned down and did just as Kensi asked. He sucked her clit hard and pushed the vibrator into her.

"Marty." Kensi screamed and tossed her head back. Oh that felt so good. "Marty please fuck my pussy with the toy. Please I need to feel it moving."

"Tell me again baby what do you want?"

Kensi looked at him and moaned. "I want you to fuck my pussy with the vibrator. Turn it on high and fuck me with it."

"That's my girl." Deeks pulled the toy out and turned the cap till it was on high then proceeded to fuck the life out of Kensi with it.

After she had came a second time Deeks put the toy away and just looked at her. "You are so beautiful Kensi."

"I love you Marty."

"It was amazing." Kensi looked at Deeks then looked away.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe I said those things to you."

Deeks laughed. "Princess that was so hot. You can talk dirty to me anytime."

The next day Deeks and Kensi stopped for burgers after work. They were sitting at their favorite booth when Deeks noticed they were being watched.

"Um Kensi I hate to break it to you but your mom just walked in."

"What?" Kensi turned to look and sure enough there was her mother along with two other women. She smiled at Kensi and headed right over. "Crap."

"Kensi now who is this handsome man?"

"I'm Marty." Said Deeks not sure what to really say or do.

"Oh my the fiancé. It's so nice to meet you."

"Look mom we just want to have dinner in peace." Kensi refused to look at her mom. When she moved her arm her shirt moved up her arm and the bruise she got the night before showed.

"Kensi is he hurting you?" Julia looked at the bruise then glared at Deeks. "If he is you need to leave him now."

Kensi stood up and faced her mom. "Marty is not hurting me. Now you need to mind your own business and get lost."

Julia gasped. "Kensi I didn't mean to pry."

"I am a Federal Agent. I get bruises. Deal with it."

"Ok fine. Kensi I really want to talk to you. Perhaps we can find some time to meet?" Julia handed Deeks a card with her number. "Please call me." She turned and started to look away. "I really do miss you Kensi." She said as she walked away.

Kensi sat back down and poked at her sandwich. She raised her eyes to look at Deeks. "I know I didn't handle that very good."

"No you didn't but that's ok. It's a bit of a shock her just showing up like that."

"Yeah and accusing you of hurting me." Kensi pushed her plate away no longer hungry. "You'd never hurt me."

"No but I did leave those bruises last night."

"Deeks I did this to myself by pulling too hard. I know better but being drunk I forgot."

"Ok so no more straps when your drunk."

Kensi smiled at Deeks. "Ok next time I'll just tie you up and have my fun that way."

Deeks swallowed hard and almost choked. He grabbed his drink and downed it trying to spill it all over himself.

"Ok that was not what I expected you to say."

"You like that idea don't you Deeks?" Kensi looked at him and licked her lips. "My tying you up and riding you hard and fast."

"Um Kensi I think we need to go home now." Deeks was almost drooling. They got take out boxes and headed out to the car. Kensi took Deeks hand as they walked past her mom's table. She refused to look at her but she could feel her mom watching them.

When they got home Kensi led Deeks to the bedroom and told him to strip. She then tied his arms over his head and smiled down at him. Deeks pulled at the bonds and smiled up at Kensi. He was never fond of being the one to be tied up. Kensi walked away and grabbed something out of the dresser then went into the bathroom

"Um Kensi, babe how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Trust me it will be worth it Deeks."

Kensi walked out dressed in a very sexy cop uniform. "I saw this the other day at the store and I couldn't help but buy it." Kensi turned around for Deeks to see. "Do you like?"

Deeks groaned. Her breasts were almost falling out of the push up bra she was wearing. The skirt was so short Deeks could see that Kensi was not wearing anything under it. She had a hat on her head and her hair spilled down her back in waves.

"That is so freaking hot."

Kensi moved over to the bed and took Deeks into her hand and pumped him a few times. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

She moved over him and guided his body into hers. "Oh Marty so hard for me. You feel so good."

Kensi started to bounce up and down on him gaining speed each time. "Do you like this Marty?"

"You know I do." Deeks pulled at the cuffs wanting to touch her. Kensi stopped moving.

"No Marty, be good or I'll leave you like that."

"You wouldn't?"

Kensi moved off him and started to walk away. "Ok Kensi I'll be good Princess."

Deeks relaxed his arms and Kensi came back over to the bed. She shocked Deeks when instead of mounting him she started to suck on him. She had never done this before, sucking him while her own taste was on him. Finally Kensi sat up and moved over him again.

"I'm so close babe."

"Then I guess I better let you come then." Kensi started to move hard and fast at the same time she touched herself moaning as her fingers slid over her clit. She came hard and cried out just as Deeks spilled himself into her.

"Wow Kensi that was really…wow." Deeks couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Yes it was." Giggled Kensi as she pulled off the outfit and undid the straps. Kensi pulled the blankets over them and they snuggled up falling asleep.


End file.
